Outbreak
by Seeker Reveal
Summary: Military Institution G.U.N has approved the progress of a new top secret project, called "Project 115" run by Group 935. But, the result of their tests will put Humanity and Mobian kind into a fight for survival against the living dead. It has only begun.
1. Geisteskranken

Author's Notes: This is my first story; I've been very excited about it since I got the idea. Oh, and If anything sounds familiar to something in particular, it probably is. Also, this doesn't have the Sonic gang in it yet, not until the Sequel to this story will they be in it.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, I welcome you here today in a groundbreaking project that will put our names in history as the pioneer's of the future!" Announced a commanding brown hedgehog.<p>

The group that surrounded him was mostly thin, white lab coat scientist's carrying the emblem of G.U.N on their shoulder. The exits around them were surrounded by guards, armed to the teeth, ready for quick initiative orders.

The lead hedgehog, stood a sturdy 6 feet tall, had a thin waistline, while his hazel eyes stared deeply into the people around him. "Allow me to introduce myself," He spoke with confidence. "I am Maxis Ludvig, and welcome to Group 935, our initiative?" Maxis paused.

The crowd of scientist's and guards seemed unworriedly of what matters they were getting entwined with, even as Maxis spoke of the "tests" they will conduct. They shifted as a few coughs were heard from the crowd, causing Maxis to sigh a little before he spoke.

"May I introduce to you, Project 115, the MDT Teleporter!" as two mobian assistants, revealed a rather large looking cylinder with wires and prods, electricity coursing through them, proved a fearsome sight. The red glow that illuminated from the machine, both scared and awed the scientist's.

Jun, a mobian dog and assistant director to the project, carefully slipped Maxis another clipboard. As Maxis scanned the information before him, he raised his hand and ordered "All new personal to this facility must be acquainted with they're surroundings, or will be removed from this project." He looked up from the clipboard. "Edward will be your instructor, he is in test lab #16" He pointed to the small hallway in the far right, where hung a sign saying "Test Labs". "Towards the grey assembly doors, past down the halls is the labs." Directed Maxis. "Just follow the numbers until you reach number six-teen."

As all the scientist's cleared out of the briefing room, Maxis and Jun made way to his office. The cold concrete made little noise as they walked through the facility, door through door, until they made it to the Mainframe section. Across the right side of where the teleporter pod in the center, sat Doctor Maxis's office building. Maxis and Jun walked up the flight of stairs, as Maxis rummaged through his pockets, grabbed his keys, and proceeded to sit down at his Maplewood desk, signing for Jun to close the steel frame door behind him.

As he sorted some clearance files documented by G.U.N command, he asked Jun, "What do you think of these clearances? We have authority to use the supplement of bodies stored." He stated.

Jun stood up abruptly, his expression looked horrid. "Bodies? What in god's name do we need bodies, for?" He questioned.

"Look at this." As Maxis handed the rough sketch of the MDT to Jun. "It's too dangerous for use on living subjects, so G.U.N has authorized our use of deceased corpses for these tests." Maxis explained.

"Humans, Mobians." mumbled Jun. "What next for these tests do we need?" questioned Jun. Maxis simply unfolded a scrap of paper, scribbled upon said "115" and showed it to Jun.

"Unpetinium? But, that's hardly an available resource, considering its limited knowledge and study." Jun stated. "And why do we need it?"

Maxis relocated his documents into a locked file cabinet, closed it shut, and walked up to Jun, hardly concerning the space between him and Jun's face. "Because, it's the perfect conduit, and G.U.N will provide all the Unpetinium that is necessary." He said. "They highly doubt any problems will occur, besides, we've been waiting for this for a long time, the funding and assistance were needed to really get this moving."

"I wasn't here as long as you, I know how you are attached to this, but you must be able to conclude how absurd it is to use corpse's for these test's, it's desecrating and dishonerable!" Jun complained to Maxis.

"115 will be the basis of all tests conducted here at this facility." He stated this with a passion, seemingly ignoring Jun's concerns. "I will personally see this all goes excellent, exemplary even!" His gaze turned to his office window. "A lot rides here, it all begins here." As Jun looked uneasy with the information he'd been given.

"You seem so obsessed with this, Maxis." Jun concerned. But, Maxis angrily replied.

"This all falls on me, Jun! A lot can go wrong, and I'm not about to fuck it up, or worse." He finished. "I do not need you to consult with me about how I'm running this project to my fitting, our how attached I make myself to it, do you understand?" He asked Jun. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I only hope we can avoid unnecessary conflicts here Doctor."Jun said quietly.

Ludvig Maxis walked over to his microphone, and with the flick of a switch, turned it on. Cracks of static creeped out of the speakers around the facility. "We can only hope for the best, Jun." said Maxis before he began his announcement.

"It is my upmost pleasure that you all could be a part of this mind rattling advancement in civilization." As he continued, "I hope you've had enough time to get familiar with the facility, but I remind you, tomorrow we will begin tests for the MDT, but before such, safety procedures that Doctor Edward will consult with all staff is necessary." Maxis knew it was time to finish his assessment for the day.

"I am Doctor Maxis, and welcome to Geisteskranken."


	2. Creation

Author's Notes: This chapter is defiantly longer than the first. I think it turned out great. I really updated this story pretty fast, guess I like it that much.

* * *

><p>The night hadn't been easy for Maxis. He couldn't stop thinking about their first use of the MDT, what malfunctions it could have, it was only a prototype, the effects it could have on people would be horrid.<p>

The unease tore at him. If he sent people into it now, no doubt they'd probably be dead from it. But, that's what the bodies are for, to avoid actual personal being harmed. Jun disliked desecrating the dead, and said it was a "Horrid" thing to do, but he'd have no idea what Maxis had to deal with. None of them knew...

G.U.N wanted him to take audio recordings each day of the progress they make. No doubt, this would be a pain in his ass, he thought to himself. "Recording day number 1, we have yet to make progress as I'll have to select assistants for the MDT rerouting procedure to connect it to the mainframe, but I believe Edward will select for me some suitable colleagues." He ended the recording.

He managed to look around his office once more. The constant sound of static and steel groaning made it hard to focus himself today. He dressed up in his G.U.N authorized commanding officer jacket, mostly brown with the exception of the G.U.N emblem embodied into the shoulder, and the golden buttons with red outlining. He made himself formal, as he proceeded out of his office, walking towards the mainframe.

The MDT relocation center gleamed ever so brightly, ready for today's first test. Maxis turned left and made way through to the briefing room, and took path towards the test labs. The white oval stone hall echoed the sound of footsteps, when he pushed open the grey assembly doors.

The many test labs around him were occupied, by guards, Scientist's, and technicians of the sort. Down the collection of labs, he reached lab number six-teen, where he silently slipped in and watched Edwards safety session.

The brown furred fox showed little signs of interest, even as he spoke, he seemed unimpressed with the recruits around him. His deep blue eyes seemingly lifeless, as his hair was short with no bangs, a small scar under his eye, all in all his appearance intimidated many of those around him. "Geisteskranken is no place for mistakes, now zhat we have gone over all safety procedures, it is time for you all to locate your assigned positions and get to vork!" He finished.

The collected mass of personal, left from the lab and made way to they're positions. Edward walked down from his podium, to notice Maxis standing at the door. "Oh, Maxis" he said. "Vhen did you get here, zah?" Maxis walked up to Edward and shook his hands.

"Just during the end bit, Edward" Maxis replied.

Edwards's uniform was similar to Maxis's uniform, except for his red armband and the green vest he wore underneath. "So Edward, have any suitable assistants for the first teleporting session?" Maxis inquired.

"Maxis, truthfully I am disappointed with these specimens, but I can pinpoint four that will best fit your position" With that, Edward handed Maxis four documents containing the files of his selected assistants. "Oh, by the way, sorry about my slurring, it's hard to work my voice in the morning."

With a nod, Maxis left back to the mainframe, calling the best suitable assistants towards the mainframe.

Up on the platform where the MDT relocater was, Maxis took note of the four technicians Edward recommended. "Ryan Destock?" called Maxis. A thin, midsized male hound stepped forward and bowed."Elena Siegman?" As a female vixen bowed. "Dane Byrtan?" now a muscular bear grunted fearlessly. "And finally, Sophia Fellion?" the last one, a female lioness stepped and bowed herself.

Maxis confirmed the absence of everyone, and informed them of they're duties. "You all are responsible for rerouting the frequency and watts the MDT uses each time for teleportation" Uneasy they already looked, except Dane, who simply grunted once more. "The first teleportation is not expected to make it here, so we'll use the coordinates of where it appears, to pinpoint the desired frequency." Maxis finished.

Elena swiftly raised her hand. "Ah, yes Elena?" Said Maxis.

"This all sounds very technical." She stated. "Are you sure it's not dangerous?"

"I never said it wasn't." answered Maxis. "It's highly dangerous, because of the radiation 115 will produce, until we perfect it, only corpses are being used." He explained.

After the mobians finished preparations, Maxis contacted Jun from the operated phones on the walls, to his test site at the MDT itself.

"Jun, everything on our side is set, are you ready for teleportation?" He asked. "Yes doctor, we just loaded the body into the MDT… I still do not feel right about this though." Jun answered.

"Forget about it, Jun." he replied bitterly. "Do not bitch and moan at me, and just get it started!" He ordered. Jun simply sighed and hung up the phone, he moved to the power node for the teleporter, and pulled the switch.

Currents of electricity circuited through the MDT as red glows and shocks were given off. The bright light that the teleporter was exhibbaiting nearly blinded Jun and the technicians.

Maxis and his assistants moved back the recommended distance, and waited for the response given from the MDT, but after ten minutes, nothing happened. No electric charges even showed, not a pulse of power.

Maxis was frustrated. He immediately called Jun for details. "Jun! What happened? Where is the subject we teleported!" He demanded.

He got no response for about a minute, until Jun finally answered. "Doctor, my god, are you there?" he asked.

"What happened Jun, where is the subject?" He questioned. Jun however, spoke horrified, as Maxis was astounded from what he heard him say.

"My god, Maxis, it's… it's alive." While loud groans and moans were heard. "What the hell is that thing?" Maxis heard Jun say, and then hung up.

Just then, an assistant engineer ran up to Maxis, panting ferociously. "Maxis, sir! We have a problem, we managed to subdue **it**, but you should take a look." The man said. He visibly had a sort of wound on his arm, one that looked like a bite mark as the man clutched his arm in pain.

Almost immediately, Maxis ran through the halls and walkways of Geisteskranken, all the way until he reached the holding cell section of the facility. Guards raced him through the rooms until he reached the one where Edward and Jun were waiting.

"Maxis, it's good you came fast." Said Jun.

"Yes Maxis, this… monster here is most, disturbing." Stated Edward. "Yet also... quite interesting."

Maxis pushed through them and saw through the window into the room where the ''creature'' was roaming around. It was a horrid sight, its eyes glowed a bright yellow, and the stripped pieces of flesh still dangling from its body. It was once a Fox mobian, but now its skin was pale, and its speech consisted of loud screech's and moans. It stared at him, it's jaw hanging loose as it screamed at him.

"Oh my god..." said Maxis. "What have we created?"

* * *

><p><em>Your falsified secruity's are shining like the sun...<em>


	3. Uncertainty

Author Notes: Things at Geisteskranken are starting to heat up, Insanity is **sure** to ensue.

* * *

><p>"Entry # 2104, The MDT test was a failure, the subject failed to reappear at the mainframe." Maxis recorded. "Instead, the used body had undergone extensive 115 radiation, and after testing and research, we have found that exposure from the unpetinium in the MDT electric state has resulted in the reanimation of dead cells in the host body." He concluded.<p>

"It has been two weeks since the first test, and the tension around the facility it growing rapidly, as more reanimated dead are being produced and captivated within the containment sections A, B, C and 115" His grasp on the situation was professional, to his belief. "Personal is steadily becoming paranoid, I have finished installing a recreational room for their comfort, but I believe that Edward is the most drastically one depleting in his sanity" Said Maxis. "Already I have lost one of my assistants, Dane, as he was bitten and shot on mark" His voice become dull and depressed more as he spoke. "I have authorized and provided all facility personal with standard M9 pistols, for security measures against our new inhabitants; this is Doctor Ludvig Maxis, ending recollection recording 2104." Maxis said as he switched the device off.

His face covered by his blood stained gloves; he sighed and wiped them off. When he saw that creature first, he felt sick looking at it. Sitting at the desk in his office, he turned his chair to the calendar nailed to the wall. January 15th, 2011 was it? Times were strange to him, people he never understood. Mobian or human, he hardly cared about either of them, but why was he doing this then?

He turned once again, the current stat of affairs dealing with mobian and human occupations, being that mobians had more composure to their genetic structure compared to humans. There recent use in military has resulted in many success's, but there had always been problems with racial differences, even with the humans own history as had mobians.

Simple the subject was, but they made it so complicated. Making matters worse, was the recent uprising in riots and protesters against G.U.N, even terroist acts. This was irrelevent, he thought, but then again, it was impossible to get it out of his mind, as was that creatures face, staring at him...

"Doctor Maxis?" Said Jun as he walked in unexpectedly.

Startled, Maxis turned around sharply, slamming his foot into the side of the desk, to which he let out a curse.

"Sorry Maxis, I should have knocked first." apologized Jun.

Quickly regaining his posture; Maxis brought his eyes up to Juns. "No it's alright, I was distracting myself anyway" He answered. Jun chuckled as Maxis rubbed the side of his foot, ignoring whatever amused him.

"I didn't expect you not to yell at me, at least lecture me on what I did wrong." investigated Jun.

"Anyway, what did you want, Jun?" Said Maxis, getting straight to the point.

Jun sat down in the chair residing by the side wall. "We've just received a message from one of the other facility's." said Jun.

Maxis raised his glace slightly interested. "Which one, exactly?" asked Maxis.

"It's from Der Reise, where our long distance MDT is located" Said Jun.

"Don't tell me; they're dealing with the same **new **problem, aren't they?" asked Maxis.

Jun sharply nodded, "Yes, but they're subject reappeared outside the facility, they managed to quarantine it before it got to a populated area." Finished Jun.

"They're dangerous, that's for sure." Said Maxis as he searched his desk.

Jun suddenly looked stunned with disbelief. "Maxis, that thing could have killed people! It could have spread like a virus!" Maxis pulled out a rather official looking document with a G.U.N seal.

"Do you wonder why we even keep them? We could just simply kill them each time." Stated Maxis. "But, the higher authorities at G.U.N want their own personal undead army."

Jun looking rather disturbed, walked over to the office door and spoke, "G.U.N is insane if they want us to… control those creatures for them." Said Jun as he left the office, shutting the steel door behind him.

Maxis sat in his office, gazing at the roof for what seemed an hour. He laughed, seeing himself as a insane person, doing the same thing over and over again, with no difference in results. He looked at the picture frame on his desk, the lovely face of his daughter and him standing side by side in a photo. how he had missed her, two year away and only being able to send letters to her was not an ideal relationship with her. "Oh, Samantha..."

The buzzing sound of electricity never seemed to leave his head; he heard that noise everywhere he went. He'd gotten use to it after a week since he first got to Geisteskranken. He looked down at the document and read a paragraph from it that certainly got his attention.

_Doctor Ludvig Maxis, It has come to our attention that the MDT test has been a failure. But, what interested us about your report was the status of an "reanimated" corpse. These highly aggressive undead you spoke of are of G.U.N's greatest intent to use now. We hereby commend you to find a controllable solution to these creatures, so that they serve a purpose in G.U.N's military fortifications around the planet. However, we insist that you do best to keep the projects at Geisteskranken top secret, black files if you must. We authorize full use of any supplies and supplements that you request and are given clearance level 1 for your command. We wish you the best of luck, Doctor._

_Office of G.U.N Command, project 115, group 935._

_Written under clearence of General Han. Barack_

"How clever of them." Maxis mumbled to himself. "They 'insist', huh? Well then I don't have a choice in this anymore." Maxis stood up from his desk, and made way out of his office. He proceeded through the briefing room towards the lab section. He walked down the numbers, until he reached lab number six-teen, Edwards's lab.

The door seemed to creak as he pushed it open. It was dead silent within the lab, like a ghost town. Until the brown tail of a fox, prodded up from under a table in front of Maxis. "Umm, Edward?" Asked Maxis. The figure underneath the table rose up quickly, hitting its head against the table loudly.

"Ah, Crap!" Shouted the brown fox, rubbing his head. Edward seemed incredibly dirty, covered in dust and dried up blood. The enthusiastic fox smiled brightly as he saw Maxis. "Oh Maxis! It's vonderful you're here; I was wondering when you'd have some more vork for me." Said Edward.

Maxis grabbed Edward by the shoulder, and slightly patted him on the back. "As a matter of fact, I need you to make something for me." Replied Maxis. "I need you to make some sort of… way to communicate with those undead, something so that we can control them." He explained.

Edward halfheartedly laughed maniacally, and then regained his position. "So, I'll make some enslaving device for those little monstrosities you made without any idea where to start? Wonderful! I love a challenge." Edward said with an intriguing leer. "Now the next thing you'll be asking is if I can build a rocketship out of tin foil and garbage cans."

Edward turned around and already begun writing out his idea's and thoughts down while Maxis slipped out, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, Edward was losing his mind. "If Edwards condition continues to progress like this, I might have to remove him from this project, for his sake." He thought to himself.

As he was walking out from the lab section, Elena ran up to him. "Mister M- I-I mean Doctor Maxis, Sir!" She stuttered.

"Yes Elena?" asked Maxis.

She took a minute to catch her breath, complaining about how big Geisteskranken is. "I'm worried about the… well being of us- uh, workers." She said.

"You're not the first one to complain, Elena, but I'm afraid that you'll have to adjust for now while I work on it." He explained. "I'm a very busy man, at these times."

She nodded to Maxis, and ran off towards the mainframe. Maxis continued back through the briefing room, and came up the corridor towards his office building. "Dane is dead, but Sophia, Elena, and Ryan are still alive." He sighed. Things were not going as expected. "Our MDT test for today, I don't I'll be able to supervise it, my head aches." Maxis mumbled.

He walked into his office, and called his administration to inform them of his headache. He silently opened up the door into his sleeping quarters, and made way to his bed. He unbuttoned his coat and removed his boots and gloves. He felt good without the heat and pressure of his uniform on him, like a weight being lifted. He rubbed the back end of his fur, slightly scraping the edge of his quills as he hanged his coat, and threw his boots and gloves to the ground. After he climbed into his bed, he continued to struggle until he found himself relaxed.

The soft humming of power whistled throughout his sleep.

Then a loud whistling and dim sound of thunder soared throughout the facility. High pitched squeals of steel groaning and electric charge discharging about shook the ground.

Maxis covered his face with distraught. He knew they're result, what they'd see again and again.

Yet they'd never realize it.

There was nothing he could do to prevent it. He could only stall it, until they find a solution, or die.

"Maybe it's a dream... but only if it was-" He stopped to look at the ceiling, certain he saw something resembling a face for a second, then disappearing.

"-I wish I'd wake up."

* * *

><p><em>"Samantha? Samantha, is that you?"<em>

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Unknown transmission._

_Voice match's that of Doctor Ludvig Maxis._

_Deceased._

_(July 16, 2011)_


	4. Insanity

Author notes: Ludvig Maxis is a very busy man, dealing with the zombies of Geisteskranken and other facility's, like Der Reise. The L-MDT, located at Der Reise, is a long distance version of the teleporter that Geisteskranken has. Edward will become a very important character in future events to come, as well will Maxis, in a sense.

* * *

><p>"Stand up." He commanded to the fleshy creature sitting in the chair. The weak, pale skinned monster groaned and looked up to him with yellow glowing eyes. "I said, Stand up!" Shouted Maxis.<p>

This time, the undead creature merely groaned and stood up on its barely supporting legs.

"Good, now step forward." He gestured to it. It took a small step forward, but stopped in its tracks, simply glaring at Maxis. "Don't be shy now, come forward." He cuddled at it. The reanimated corpse began walking forward, in a slow but sure motion. It came closer and closer to Maxis, until it was a few feet away when he said, "Excellent, now stop." He gestured for it to stop moving, but the zombie groaned and kept walking forward to him.

"Do you hear me? I order you to stop." He once again commanded. The creature hissed at him, as it lunged forward towards him, its flesh ridden claws readied. Maxis sidestepped away from its attack, as the zombie spiraled onto the ground, immediately clawing its way back up at him. "Kill it!" Shouted Maxis, as the undead hissed its way once more to lunge at him.

Two human guards stepped inside the chamber, aiming the M16 rifle and both shot a 3-round burst of metal bullets towards the zombie. As four of the bullets passed through its abdomen, the other two carving its way into the creature's head, piercing its skull as it collapsed onto the ground with a growing pool of blood surrounding it. The yellow eyes seemingly burnt out as they lost color and turned grey.

The two guards helped Maxis onto his feet afterwards. He told them he was alright, and gestured for them to dispose of the body. As the humans carried off the corpse, Maxis sat down in the chair it sat in and took a deep breath. He proceeded to pick up the stationary phone on the side wall and simply said, "Bring me another." As another zombie was proceeded into the chamber, and strapped down in the chair.

He looked impatient with it, as he started the process all over again, strapping it in as he begun.

Edward stood at his table, admiring the genius notes and evaluations he made. He took a sip of the alcohol he found sitting around in the kitchen area and simply put it back down after wiping his muzzle. He looked carefully at his plans, making note of anything that seemed out of place. He walked back to the table he was working at, largely covered with blood, maybe his own or someone else's, he didn't care.

A rather misplaced looking doll sat on the table. It's round fox- like ears, and twin tails. However, one looked larger than the other to him, or was it the drink? Its orange-yellow like body scared with stitches across it torso and crossing its ears, the neck itself showed many individual stitches across the length of it. The black button nose, and the dark eyes that showed nothing within them, seemed depressing. "Oh, little doll… why are you so sad?" He questioned it. "You are so magnificent, beautiful, and so… erotic." He coed as he rubbed the two tails gently, swaying and brushing against each other. But, a knock at the lab door, interfered with his intimate moment, as Jun walked in unexpected as usual.

"Edward, Maxis wants to know about your progress after these last four mon-"However, he stopped mid sentence, seeing Edward rubbing a doll inappropriately.

Edward looked towards Jun, then back at the doll. "Oh, well this isn't vhat you'd think, ya?" He pleaded innocently.

Just then, Maxis walked in, covered in red blood, fresh by how Edward could tell. "What are you two doing? Jun, I sent you here to inform Edward, that I want his progress report now." He lectured him. "And Edward, what the hell are you doing?" He directed to him holding the doll.

"Nothing, just…making adjustments."He replied to them. "There's no reason to be talking about... well, what do you want?"

Maxis sighed and then removed his bloody gloves, throwing them onto the cold ground."Okay, where's your invention? The device I asked you to create, about four months ago?" He confronted Edward upright.

"Why Maxis, it's right in front of you." Edward said, gesturing towards the soft doll sitting on the table. Its black void eyes stared through them, as Maxis simply threw his arms up in disbelief, but suddenly gave in.

"Alright Edward how does this… Doll control the undead then?" He bluntly asked with little belief in it.

"To be true, it's sort of an animatronic, a robot per say." Stated Edward. "I've embodied some of element 115, into a crystallized gem, to be placed upon its forehead." He explained. "I just simply have to attach it, and then it's ready!" He finished, as he brought out a metal rod, with what seemed a red crystal on the end of it.

"It will emit unpetinium in frequency's to communicate and ultimately control those nasty little creatures." Said Edward.

"Your doll looks like crap, Edward." Proclaimed Jun, as he handled the dirty doll.

"Well obviously, zee previous owner wasn't very good to it." Edward said as Jun put the doll back onto the table. Maxis eyed the thing suspiciously, examining the textures, the small hole in its forehead for the rod.

"This doll, how did you get it? You couldn't have made it here." Maxis said with a cautious tone.

"Oh, I found it… in the dump." Edward answered. "I couldn't imagine who would throw this away." He mumbled to himself.

"I can imagine." Jun said sarcastically.

"Well Edward, I want it ready for testing after I finish another MDT session." Maxis recited to his good friend. "And Jun, I'll need you to see it through with me." As he motioned for his comrade to follow him.

As the mobians left for the mainframe, Edward turned back towards his doll. "You won't work without this rod in your head, my little friend." Gripping the metal rod, he stabbed it into the dolls forehead, turning it sharply as it sunk in, until he heard a silent, but noticeable clink. The eyes of the doll light up into a bright blue, giving off an eerie atmosphere around the lab. Edward smiled at the furry doll, as he begun laughing manically. "Hahaha, yes it's alive! Rain down the pain, my little monsters!" As the doll seemed to float inches above the tabletop, until Edward grabbed it and rushed to the containment area to make the necessary preparations.

The MDT was circuiting once again, the luminous observers making note to avoid discharge hitting them. Maxis standing before it, as his three remaining assistants made the needed adjustments for the destination. As they finished, Jun brought in with him one of the reanimated, along with an escort of four guards. The aggressive creature shook and hissed while remaining restrained in its straight jacket. "All systems are check, select requested location." The system monitor required. As they shoved the zombie into the teleporter, Maxis requested teleportation to the MDT in the containment section. Once again, the MDT shook and spurred, as sparks and large bolts of electricity circuited through its hull. The machine groaned, as it enveloped in white light, fading away in mere seconds, as the thunderous noise quieted down. The zombie wasn't in sight, the smell of burning flesh however, lingered on.

"Now the question is; did it make it? Maxis questioned to the others. He answered the facility phone, to hear news of the teleportation.

"Doctor Maxis, it worked! The subject reappeared at our MDT, however… dead." The man answered woefully. The loss of another dead man didn't bother him, but now he should be able to teleport bodies to the mainframe now, he thought.

"Good work, everyone!" He congratulated his staff around him. "Our teleportation session was a success! Soon this will all be over, have faith my companions." He reassured his loyal employees. Jun shook hands with Maxis, as they retreated to the containment area number 115, expecting an old friend to have his doll ready.

Edward waited impatiently, stomping around in frustration. He'd just set up all the pieces, and now was waiting, he wasn't good at waiting. Maxis and Jun arrived through security check, and made way through into the testing ground.

"Ah Maxis, you're finally here." Edward greeted coldly.

"Well I'm here now Edward, let's start the test." He responded.

As Edward held the doll up to his chest, a zombie restrained in a chair not far from them, stayed groaning at them. "Release it." He directed to the guard watching the zombie. The man unbuckled its leather straps, and broke off its metal handcuffs, backing away as soon as it was free.

The pale creature stood up, eyeing around and walking towards Edward. Jun looking worried, and Maxis looking cautious as Edward stood before its sight. The zombie groaned and moved forward, taking steps closer towards Edwards's sight. Edward smirked, and lifted the doll out towards the zombie, telling it what to do. "Now, control your minion!" he shoved it towards the undead, as the doll glowed slightly and vibrantly, but then without warning, died down.

The zombie had seemed dazed in those moments, and looked in a trance upon the doll, then roared and charged Edward. Shocked and humiliated, Edward moved forward and tackled down the once living dead; brought a knife he kept under his coat up to its throat, and slashed apart its wrinkled flesh."Don't ever touch me, maggot!" he screamed to its face. Blood spurting up from its corpse, Edward crawled towards his doll, shouting angry curse's at it. "Why! Why didn't you vork! You worthless aspiration from hell!" he questioned and threw it against the wall.

Maxis ran up and grabbed Edward by the shoulders. "Calm down, Edward!" He shouted over his friend fox, as he let out constant curse's, stopping only to breath. Just then, Edward calmed down, yet stormed off saying he was off to his lab, leaving the doll behind.

Hours later, a knock came upon the labs door, as Maxis let himself in. Edward sat drinking to his content, as he saw Maxis make way over to him.

"Vat? I've failed, I know." He said self depressed. Maxis however, brought out the doll from behind his back and handed it to Edward. "What? Why did you bring this here? It doesn't work." He questioned Maxis.

"I thought how it made you happy before, maybe it still can do that, at least." He smirked at his fox friend.

"How thoughtful, now that I look at this, it seems faintly familiar, like I've seen or heard of someone like this before." He said curiously. Edward took another drink from his alcoholic substance, and suddenly it hit him. "Of course! Not a robot, but living flesh…" He thought aloud to Maxis's dismay.

"What is it, Edward?" he asked with a tone of concern as Edward jumped up with glee, shouting out in squeals that sounded like a little girls.

"Maxis! Tomorrow, you will have you answer, you're solution, I've got it figured out!" he assured him, taking once another drink. Maxis was about to protest, but put it aside and simply gave Edward a thumbs up, and left the lab to a joyful Edward, parading around then falling over a overturned table in his excitement. He still seemed happy as he threw a shot glass at the door, shattering as the glass scattered onto the floor.

True, he was disappointed the doll didn't work, but he seemed already to have another plan in mind, he thought to himself. Geisteskranken was unusually quiet, but the lack of noise was peaceful to Maxis's mind. He finally felt relief.

"Maybe things will turn out alright…" he mumbled to himself. He still was worried about Edwards's condition, it was worse now, but hopefully not before he finish's his job. His violent outburst however, discouraged the trend of thoughts he had about Edward. Removing him from the project was becoming more mandatory each passing day, as his mind was distorting itself into insanity. "It's for his good; it's all I can do to help him." He said to himself. Walking through the silent hall of many labs, he made way to his office and administration.

Edward was too invaluble, the damn fox. He was too important to get rid of, but he was really becoming quite crazy. He shook his head, wondering if he should start drinking more to ease his nerves. But, Edward was most likley to have stolen all of the alcohol from the kitchen.

Time he call it a day, he thought as he walked in the steel frame door once again. Locking his door and making sure his files were sorted; he laid down in his bed and dozed off immediately.

Meanwhile, Edward sat in his lab, with the doll at his side, began making notes and sketches for his next creation. As he drew, he laughed silently as he dimmed the lights and lied down on a small pull out bed. "Yes… you will be my greatest creation… you will be MINE!" He shouted loudly, as one of the lights sparked and burnt out, emitting a small burst of smoke. He smiled and lay'd his head back, shutting his eyes for some well deserved rest, he thought. The dolls eyes glowed slightly again, still atop the table where lied Edwards notes, It looked upon Edwards sketch and the small note attached to it.

_115, project number classification, "Five"._

* * *

><p><em>"The Insane..."<em>


	5. Five

Unidentified message 115: "Can you see? The sun is shining on me. It makes me feel so free… so alive, it makes me want to survive…"

* * *

><p>"Entry number 2108, recent test's on the MDT have been successful, although I've noticed the subject undead have been killed on they're arrival." Maxis recorded. "I have yet to send a living subject inside, considering the MDT is not safe yet, due to unpetinium radiation still having the properties to turn people into… them." He spoke uncomfterably. "Speaking of unpetinium, there has recent leakage and unconfirmed usage of element 115, whoever is using the element without authorization will be punished to the full extent of my command." The hedgehog paced himself faster. "Edwards's latest creation has yet to be announced, but I am hoping we can control this before it gets out of hand." Out of the corner of Maxis's eye, he spotted Jun making his way over. "Doctor Ludvig Maxis, ending recollection record 2108." As he turned the device off.<p>

Standing before the Mainframe MDT-R (Relocator), Jun walked up the small steps before it, and carried a message for Maxis. "Maxis, Edward wants to see you in containment section 115, it's about the… solution." He whispered silently into his ear, as Maxis simply nodded and gave directives to the staff around. "Everyone keep attending to their duties, I have something delicate to attend to." He said, walking out of the mainframe.

Edward sat before a large board hanging on the wall, notes and drawings attached showing detailed and precise surgical anatomy points. He drank a bit of whiskey he carried around now, to Maxis's disapproval; he shook his head slightly, smacking his lips as the burning alcohol slid down his throat. Edward turned his head towards the door, as he heard the voice of a rough guard and the other belonging to the Director hedgehog himself: Maxis.

Maxis opened the door and walked into the rather small room. He immediately noticed all of the surgical equipment and a large table holding about three or five corpses on it. "Edward, what's going on?" he asked the crazed fox.

As he stood up, Edward drank the rest of his whiskey, and then threw it against the floor. "Ah Maxis, don't you see?" He retorted to him. "I think it's time we made use of the title, "Doctor" don't you think?" He said half drunk and half insane.

"Edward what is this?" He said, looking upon all the notes and drawings illustrated on the board. "What is your plan?" He asked, looking directly into Edwards eyes.

The mad fox stepped around for a few seconds, and then began. "Machines don't make full use of unpetinium like flesh does." He said maniacally. "I've already arranged for the procedure Maxis, were going to make a clone." He finished in a most sinister voice.

Maxis was wide eyed at this moment. "Alright Edward, what do you mean by flesh, and this clone?" He asked too simply confused by Edwards's brief explanation.

The brown fox sat down upright, slightly fidgeting with his fingers. "Flesh is highly conductive with 115, for some reason I can't possibly explain." He answered to his first question. "And the clone is the perfect candidate I found for the procedure I've devised." Edward explained.

"Show me this candidate." He commanded from Edward. The fox simply took a picture out from his pocket and handed it to Maxis. The picture showed a bright yellow fox in what seemed a walking machine. The fox in the picture had bright blue eyes, wore white gloves and red and white sneakers, however the most interesting feature about this fox, was the two bushy tails he had. "Just like the doll…" Maxis muttered.

"We will inject element 115 into our clone's bloodstream, then he will began to accumulate his own source of unpetinium." Edward spoke. "I have concluded that the best way for this cloning procedure is to create the body, using reanimated dead cells from our undead here." He said pointing to the dead zombies on the table.

"How do you plan to control this creature, considering the effects 115 has had on other subjects?" Maxis asked Edward curiously.

Edward was hysterical. "Through pre-genetic alteration, we'll edit its DNA to our suit, I arranged to make it voice commanded, Maxis" He answered Maxis sharply. "Now all I need is your clearance…" He whispered in his ear.

Maxis was utterly stunned. How many crimes against nature he already committed, he was about to commit another, but there seemed to be no other choice. This was his last hope.

As he gave Edward the much needed clearance, his anticipated assistant surgeons appeared in the room, bringing tools and face masks. The team of doctors assorted themselves with the supplies needed, Maxis being part of this operation. They sorted out the bodies, all of them former mobian foxes, turned into kin eating monsters, now truly dead. Edward drilling through their skin and into the bones, taking all the necessary tissue and cells. This was going to be bloody.

Jun stood in the mainframe, looking upon the MDT-R in all its glory. Who knew this machine could cause so much trouble?

However, Jun's thoughts were disturbed, as one of Maxis's assistants shook him by the shoulder. Elena.

"Jun, how much longer will this project last?" She asked the friendly dog.

"Not much longer, I hope." He replied to his bitter resentment. Lying about the whole time about the end time of the project was the least he wanted to do. Only Maxis and a few others were supposed to know about G.U.N's secret directive.

She seemed content with his reply, going back to work on the MDT-R's circuitry.

Controlling the undead here was the last thing Jun wanted to do, but he had little to no real authority. He was simply caught in the crossfire of this crisis.

He only hoped he could go home to his wife, his kids.

But that was far from what he'd get.

Fate would be cruel.

Hours had passed. The collection of bone and flesh began accumulating into the shape of a body. Its figure was rough, but seeable. Edward began placing the tissue into its head, as he drilled more cells for the reconstruction.

"It's finally beginning to take shape, Maxis!" Shouted Edward, over the sound of bone being crushed and drilled into.

Maxis was stitching on the left side of skin they'd prepared. Blood half covered his face, his gloves completely red. He eyed one man, placing and connecting the heart to the arteries. Edward finally placed the constructed brain of reanimated dead cells into the head.

It had taken a few more hours, but the body had finally been completed. They'd recreated it, into the desired figure Edward spoke of. Lying on the bloody table, the fur was stained slightly red from the blood, losing a bit of its yellow texture. Stitches were seen across the whole extent of the body, connecting the head, arms, legs and so on. The eyes though, were grey, lifeless.

"Now, for zee final part of the procedure." Edward said, while stabbing a thin tube in the right arm. He then proceeded to inject 115 into a medium sized blood bag, and connected it to the tube.

The blood started to glow a faint red, as the glowing radiated blood ran into the bloodstream of the fox before them. Once about half of the bag drained into the fox, its eyes opened, suddenly struggling as it found its arms strapped down to the table. Its eyes now blood red as it struggled and yearned to get out.

Edward turned towards Maxis, who was unsure what to do. "Maxis, you have to order it, its voice commanded." Edward told Maxis.

Maxis began to clear his throat, he then sharply yelled to the fox. "I command you to calm down." As the yellow, two tailed fox stared into his eyes; it stopped struggling and paid incredible attention to Maxis, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Maxis told the doctors to undo the restraints, as they did, the yellow fox almost immediately stood up, staring at Maxis still.

"You see? It works, just like I said." Edward exclaimed with great joy in his voice. Maxis walking up to it and examining its stature, it made no move to strike him, unlike the reanimated undead around the facility, this one was… controllable.

Although it was not undead, it carried unpetinium in its blood, making it still very dangerous.

But, Maxis didn't know what he should call this creation. Until, Edward stepped in, offering his opinion. "Maxis, I already have a suitable name for our new friend here." He acknowledged Maxis.

"The suitable name I have selected is… Five." Said Edward.

Maxis stared into the eyes of the now named subject Five, as it stood still, waiting for an order. "Five huh? Well then, we'd better start testing to see if he works." Maxis said aloud.

Five stood in disillusion. He thought of nothing, he couldn't say anything. He had no thoughts of doing anything else other than… listening.

"Five, it's time for you to face your first undead." Maxis said to his newly two tailed created ally.


	6. Visitor

"I have successfully inserted myself into group 935, and gotten myself into the position of assistant technician to Doctor Maxis. I have yet to discover any alternate motives to project 115's original procedure, but have found no leads to the creation of these zombies. They simply seemed to be an accident, but I have a slight suspicion about they're doing more with them than they let on. I hoped being assistant to the Doctor, he would tell us more of their plans, but as the others, I'm simply left to dawdle in the dark. He rarely speaks of anything else, other than that god-damned MDT, and yet I know he's up to something himself. I tried persuading Edward, but he's just as tied into this secrecy crap as Jun or Maxis are into it. That crazy bastard, I've seen him making those toys of his, saw him cutting one the zombies open, just to see what they looked like. I managed to steal that little doll of his, but I seemed to have lost it, however it wasn't any good to me first of all. Richtofhen, I swear that guys going to go bat shit crazy, I'm not the only one thinking that. This is my status report, Ryan out."

* * *

><p>Grey shadows loomed overhead. The dark clouds that plagued the sky, ever since the creation of these foul creatures, brings forth a looming feeling of ominous doom.<p>

The shadows and dull atmosphere of Geisteskranken crept around corner, steeling themselves within every corridor, the sun rarely shining within the exterior of the facility. The sound of moans and hissing were commonly heard nowadays here.

A small figure darted across the small landscape of cement, towards the towering figure known as the MDT-R. It put its back against the small incline that lead up to the machine, its tails brushing downwards onto the ground.

Its memory's were vague. The only name it could remember was Tails. It wondered whether it was its name, or if it belonged to someone he couldn't think of, presumably his creator, it thought. The small body store at the red gem attached to its head, seeing its reflection within.

The stitched doll saw itself. The yellow body, the two uneven tails and the countless stitches running across the entire length of its body were qualities of his appearance. He could remember the maniac fox, talking often incoherently to himself and the doll. Then the hedgehog, the unquestionably important looking one, he seemed more sane than the other fellow. But, these memories were fading, as it focused on remembering a key moment of its past.

As it tried remembering, the image came to its head; a rather round looking man with a red waistcoat, a ridiculous moustache, and was commonly gathered around robots, gloating of his latest plan. He couldn't remember how long ago this was… a race? Yes! He remembered a race, but then he became distracted as a person walked by him, close enough to have seen him, if they were paying attention.

He gave a sign of relief. It didn't want to be around these people, strangers to intrude upon his poor, soft body... he was very soft for a robot of some sort.

His relief was crushed, as a mobian dog stepped onto his small tail. The doll gave out a small yelp as the dog looked down to his feet, seeing the tattered doll lying against the wall.

However, before he did anything, the doll quickly slipped between his legs and darted into the shadows, leaving the man confused of what his eyes saw.

The doll was cautious of the people walking around, weary of their unquestionable intentions. He didn't trust them, especially the brown fox, wherever he was at the moment.

He crept around the buildings, admiring the large machine as he saw from a higher perspective, climbing onto the rooftops. He walked lightly atop the roof, as he neared a small opening through the ceiling leading into a large room, with many crates lying around.

The doll jumped down into the room, as its body made no noise as it smacked against the ground. The room being dim-lighted around, as dust was commonly found on top of these crates.

Looking at the door to his right, he saw the small imprinted map upon the wall, currently stating he was in the storage room. He noticed small and large boxes as he looked around again, noting the carefully placed writing upon them.

_Package # 337 Unpetinium, To Facility 495, Geisteskranken: __  
><em>_Highly Hazardous material, do not touch without proper authorization and equipment._

He twitched uncontrollable, as he neared the packages, the radiation wearing its effect on him. He ran towards the back of the room, brushing against crates and boxes, wiping the collected dust off into the air.

Then the doll came before a particular wooden box, hinges shut tight and made of decent quality Mahoney. He looked at the date of delivery it arrived and found it to be quite old.

"No one will look in here; it's too old for them to care about." The doll spoke in an incredibly childish voice.

With the might of its tiny arms, it lifted up the lid of the box and crept inside the wooden interior.

The space within was small, but no problem for the doll as its small figure let it move around. He sat down and began to focus himself on remembering his past. The doll tried hard, but to no avail as he couldn't remember a piece of information about himself.

"I am told I'm a robot, yet I'm more of a plush doll." he spoke to himself. "If I am a robot, then my parts must be broken if I can't remember anything."

His quiet chatting to himself started to get louder and louder, until his frustration hit its limit, as he slammed his hands against the interior of the box, causing it to drop down and lock himself inside.

Trapped, he sat down and looked at his feet. _What a stupid idea. _He thought to himself. "Now I'll never even get out of here."

_Seven hours later..._

"There, we are finished. Good job everyone, including you of course, Five."

He stood proud and tall, vaguely wary of his accomplishment. They had him, and succeeded so, in controlling the zombies through conducted radiation of 115 and communication through a dead-cell duplicate.

"It vas… wondervul… I almost cried." Said Edward as he started to sob. "I need a tissue, or better a arm or dismembered limb that can soak up the tears and savor the salt… oh, there I go rambling again, hahaha!" He laughed.

"Yes… well anyway, security, please take Five back to his 'room', as per say." Maxis ordered through his headphone. Modern technology was proving far more useful than the old crap he had before.

Two guards stepped into the room below them, a large room with open space, save for some set up lights and chairs, as they grabbed Five, and brought him out of the room.

As Maxis clapped his two hands together, rubbing them slightly against each other as he asked Edward. "So, any news from the Commander?"

Raising his eyebrow, Edward looked through his pockets, until he found what he believed was a message from Tier 1 command. "Ah yes, I've almost forgot about zis von, their sending an agent to evaluate our current situation, if you get my meaning."

"I understand, then prep the facility for this agent's arrival; we wouldn't want them to see this place… messy, would we?"

"Of course not, Maxis, of course not" Replied Edward, as he slowly walked out the door, mumbling incoherent garbage again.

The room dimmed itself down as everyone left the room except Maxis, he stood there in admiration of his work, and yet regret of it too.

Zombies were his creation, though he'd only call them "undead" or "reanimated", as zombies seemed too childish to him.

He accepted his position at Geisteskranken on the development of the teleporters, but this was nothing he'd ever suspect.

But to him, what's done in the past may as well stay in the past as he moves on. Yet something was **really** bothering him. Radio telegraphers were complaining about unknown messages being sent through and having no traceable source.

He told them it was just interference from the radiation, but messages like they got shouldn't have had clear voices to hear through them.

He held the audio recording in his hand, as he plugged in the earphone to the device and listened once more.

_*(static) The Giant has fallen… I repeat, the Giant has fallen… (More static)  
>"-Find Doctor Maxis and- (interference) –Richtofhen, they're the only ones who can help us.<br>(Low hissing) I hope you receive this message Peter, otherwise I've run out of hope."_

He shook his head, puzzled by the absurdity of this message.

Who is Peter? How does whoever may have sent this message, know Maxis, Or Edward for that matter? He knew the Giant was referring to Der Reise, but it hadn't fallen. He'd never received contact from them saying otherwise.

Last he checked on Der Reise, they were doing… okay. But, this message bothered him very much; it had a strange tone to it, as if he could hear someone singing in the background.

He listened to the last part of the message again.

"_I've run out of hope."_

He shut off the device. Maxis walked out of the room, turning off the lights as he did so. "Maybe Samantha had gotten my letter…" he mumbled to himself.

As he walked down the pathway towards his office, the melody still rang fresh in his head, imprinting him that same chorus over and over again.

"…_I've been waiting for the one…"_


	7. Peice's

"You know…I've always liked the monsters within idea. I liked the zombies being us. It's like; zombies are the blue collar monsters…"

* * *

><p>Maxis stood at the front gate leading into the facility, waiting for the arrival of their inspection agent. He urgently waited the agent's arrival, hoping to get this over with soon so he could get back to work.<p>

Although he'd been distracted, as of recently. The one woman, Sophia seemed to catch his eye. She would often stare at him as well lately, and then look away shyly when he noticed. Too trivial of a concept for Maxis, he would have to put these feelings aside, for science.

Many employees of group 935 were cleaning the stage room that made its way into the entrance of the facility, often referred to as the theater. Dusting off chairs, polishing the windows, or simply shuffling small piles of rubble to side were necessary as they prepared for a complete examination. This place was not to look like a dump, after all.

Edward hummed a darkly tone, shoving past the personal that blocked his path as he carried another crate of element 115. He entered his lab and set down the crate on his nearest operation table, clearing all the equipment on it by shoving it onto the floor.

As he carefully opened up the crate, he pulled out what seemed to be a glowing red rock. Small little darts of electricity jumped off the rock and dispersed onto Edward's gloves.

"Death so beautiful…" He sung softly. He kept singing of a song he'd claimed to hear in his head, as he constantly kept singing the tunes and melody's, keeping track of his pronunciation.

He was interrupted as one of the cleaners ran into his lab and informed him that the Agent has arrived.

"Bah, how loathsome that they show up at such an inconvenient time, it makes me… sad." He wiped a tear off the side of his face. He was known to be a drama queen, whenever it suited him. He quickly shoved the rock back into the crate and covered the top with one of his rags, as he ran out towards the entrance.

The truck rocked and bounced as it traveled up the large rocky path. After what seemed to be an hour, the truck pulled into the courtyard of the facility, finally stopping after its long trip.

He moaned as he got up from the back seat, his back cracking as he stood on his feet, no doubt his age catching up on him.

The back door of the truck opened up as he climbed out into the light. What seemed to be light from the sun was actually another lamp post, the sky being unnaturally dark. As his feet touched the smooth grass and dirt, he immediately noticed the doctor waiting for him.

"Ah, Doctor Maxis I presume. It's a pleasure to meet you, also a pleasure to be working with another mobian, I find your species quite interesting indeed." The man said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Hm, yes I look forward to working with a human again, although I have enough as it is." Maxis replied. "I also am quite interested in humans as much as you are with us; Edward has showed me some interesting organs your kind has."

The man slightly chuckled, not sure whether he was joking or not. "Anyway, best to get to it now, eh? Better done early, I'd always say."

Maxis motioned for the man to step inside. They stepped through the doors that lead inside Geisteskranken, entering the theater. "I would like to personally welcome you to-"

"Vait! I'm not decent!" an all too familiar voice called out. The awkward sight of the brown fox came into view as everyone looked at him, expecting him to be dressed… vulgar.

"Edward! Interruptions like this are unexceptibal! Speciously, when you are absent from the beginning." The hedgehog doctor lectured the lenient fox.

"Vah, vah, Maxis. I was doing very important work beforehand, you know?" He replied hastily. "Or you rather me drop the rock onto the floor and risk contamination?"

"What 'rock', Edward?" He asked him suspiciously.

The fox was quick to answer. "Oh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the rock is nothing, forget it, I means it's nothing, ahem." He coughed loudly between his words, covering up the loose ends of it.

"Well anyway, Edward this is our guest, mister…"

"Ah, my apologies. How rude of me to forget to mention my name, I am Adam Nigel." He added into their conversation. "I'm here to inspect your current situation and progress at Geisteskranken. Also, I'm to look for other things that are… inconspicuous."

Edward shifted slightly to his right and gave the human a sharp glare, although he didn't notice it as he did so. "Looking for… problems, Inspector?"

"Yes, there have been Maxis's reports of someone taking amounts of element one-fifteen, which is a crime against the government itself, punishable by life…" Adam stated.

His gaze turned over towards Edward, who had been mostly silent. "Of course, the executives at G.U.N have their top suspects, like the handler of the element at this facility."

Before he knew it, the Inspector was accusing him of thievery! _How dare he_, Edward thought. _He has no idea, the relevance of the work I am doing will have a great effect on the world._

Although before Adam could continue, Maxis stepped in-between him and Edward. "Stop! I am certain that it is not Edward, as he would not have any motive for it other than for our work." Before he knew it, Adam stopped.

"Alright, I did not come here to fight and accuse, I came here to inspect your facility. I will not be here long; all I need to check is your subjects and the 115 supply." Adam told Maxis.

At this point, Maxis was eager. G.U.N heard of his report on Five, controlling the zombies as it was hard to believe. Now, he would have a living witness to report it. "Of course inspector Adam, I have one subject that is going through one last test right now, I am certain you will enjoy it."

"Va, I am certain he will, and do tell him it was my idea to begin with." Edward added in. "A little… gift to ensure my innocence, per say."

They stood before the MDT-R; likewise it shined beautifully in the mainframe. Adam and Maxis stood on the platform that held it, waiting for the guards to bring Five in.

The containment section doors opened to the right, stepping in were two guards and subject Five. The yellowish-orange fox walked along with them with no hostility. They came into the middle and stepped up the platform as well. They came face to face with Maxis and Inspector Adam.

"This is Five, do you see? This is our answer to the undead being controlled, he is-"

"Miles Prower? This is Miles Prower, why do you have him here? We cannot have the Sonic Hero's directly involved with project 115, didn't you know that Maxis?" Adam interrupted and questioned Maxis.

Maxis held his hand up high in a sign. "No, this is not Miles Prower, this is his clone, Five. We just choose Miles as a liable subject body for absorbing element 115 into his bloodstream." He explained.

"So… this clone has… the element in his blood, like the zombies do?" The inspector asked. "He's just like one of them?"

"No, the other subjects are dead, well sort of. Five is a living subject; the effects of the element have a much different effect on his living tissue than those of the dead ones." Maxis explained. "It's complicated to say the least. But, Five has shown himself controllable, yes I do wonder why unlike the others even though they're dead."

"Maybe because all the others were original sent through the teleporter to get the radiation?" Adam proposed.

Maxis considered the possibility for a moment, seeing that they did have connections. "Interesting, though leave the science to us, inspector."

The fox walked forward into the hull of the MDT. The glimmering lights that shined within and outside the machine seemed majestic to Five, although he showed no emotion of his enthusiasm.

"Subject Five is secured inside the teleporter, closing the hatch, please step away from the MDT-R to avoid radiation." Maxis said aloud to the workers.

A door came down and sealed the open hatch in the MDT. Five stood in awe as the lights inside glowed brightly, somewhat putting him in a trance. The sound of air compressing and locks snapping were heard as the door vacuum shut.

"What is the purpose of this test, Maxis? Does 'Five' not control these creatures already?" The human asked.

Maxis quickly turned around to face him. "Other facilities have been in immediate danger of an outbreak, if we can teleport Five, then we can avoid that crisis." Maxis explained. "I just pray he survives."

As Maxis nodded towards an engineer by the power switch, the man pulled it downwards, as the machine shook and roared loudly.

Five flinched as the machine began to roar loudly. The loud groans of steel clashing were piercing his ears. Despite his emotionless actions, he kneeled on the ground, clutching his head as the machine was still spurring. As he looked down, the floor of the machine seemed to be made of glass, seeing the reflection of himself one last time before he blacked out in a flash of white.

It hurt. He felt his body tearing itself apart as it constantly began to reform itself. His eyes burned, his lungs burned, his blood was boiling. He constantly felt the burning feeling as he screamed in pain, for no one to hear him. The unbearable pain tortured him, his bones now turned under his flesh, snapping back into place as they dislodged themselves.

Suddenly, a large jolt of electricity shocked him. The current traveled through his body, intensifying the heat and pain as he felt his nerves collapse. For those few minutes, he'd felt like he could have died any second, but he didn't.

Finally, something snapped. He didn't know, but he felt… good. As the pain increased, he had begun to enjoy it. Why?

Then it stopped. He then fell face down unto the concrete. Most of the pain subsided, except for the burning in his blood. He felt it boiling under his skin, but it didn't bother him anymore.

He lifted his head up and looked around. The collection of cells and locked doors told him he was in the containment area, not too far from the mainframe.

Two guards approached him, one a human, the other a mobian cat. Both seemed afraid of him, poking him with their long black sticks, until the doctor walked into the room.

"Go on, pick him up." The annoyed fox said aloud. "Maxis wants him back in the mainframe immediately."

They both grabbed the weakly situated fox, and dragged him unto their shoulders. They began to carry them past Edward until he held his arm out in a halt.

"Hold on, I think he has a wound." He said as he examined Five. He was right. Above Five's right eye, a deep scar ran through as blood slowly dripped out the punctured flesh. "Aw, poor Five. I wish I could heal you." He said as he rubbed his finger against the scar, drawing a small drop of blood onto his finger. "But, fate demands you to be strong, if not for all of us, muhahaha!" he begun to laugh manically.

Five looked deeply into Edwards green eyes. He saw how mad the fox was; he understood the amount of insanity he held inside. He smiled towards the brown fox as the two guards dragged him away.

_I will listen…for now._ He thought to himself.

Maxis waited impatiently with Adam in the mainframe, pacing around in occupation. Then the doors from the containment section opened, revealing the fox with his escorts carrying him in.

"Ah, he's alive. Good, good, that means it was a success." Maxis happily said. "Although our subject seems to have been drained from the experience. Not surprising, we have hypothesised that teleportation has temporary side effects like drowsiness and slight vomiting."

"Looks like you sent your subject through hell." Adam said as look carefully at Five.

Maxis saw what he saw too. "Of course, things like that will heal, over time. Now, I will show you what Five is capable of, bring the creature in!" He shouted over to the guards.

They slowly opened up a door by the containment section, and brought in another undead zombie. The creature moaned and screeched as it squirmed with its restraints. The guards slowly backed away as everyone else as one of them undid the restraint.

The creature busted out in rage. It screamed and hissed at all of them before running towards Five, who stood there idly.

"Now Five, command it!" Maxis ordered.

He didn't feel… obligated like before. He felt differently. Five looked at the creature, then towards two of the guards, the human and cat who escorted him here. _Hungry… eat… _

The yellow fox opened his mouth and gave out a low snarl, as the zombie changed its direction and sprinted towards the cat. Surprised, the zombie pushed him onto the ground as he covered his face. It immediately began to bite his arm and as he pulled his arm away, the creature surged forward to bite into his neck.

Everyone else was shocked. Only after a few seconds, the other guards pulled out their rifles and shoot the zombie as it collapsed onto the ground. The cat was twitching as he shoved the creature off of him. As he got up, blood began leaking in larger amounts from his arm with some having got onto his face from the struggle.

The other human guards pointed his finger towards Five. "H-Him, that monster did it! He's no better than they are!" He accused. He aimed the sights of his gun towards the yellow fox and pressed down on the trigger.

The bullets flew fast, astonished as they were, the bullets hit Five mostly in his abdomen; few strayed and managed to hit him once in the eye. His eye popped as red splotches of blood splattered onto the ground, his body collapsing onto the ground.

"NO! He was our… collect the body and take it to cell 115 for immediate investigation." Maxis hollered. The fear of the zombie's apocalypse now consumed him once again.

Agent Adam stood in silence. "…Maxis, are you alright?" He asked the hedgehog.

"I… I am not alright, I am far from that. My fucking mind is going to go crazy; because that idiotic human shot my only… arrest him." Maxis ordered.

The other guards surrounded the one who shot Five. "What? No, he was a monster, didn't you see his eyes? He was another one of them; he told those things to do it!" He screamed as he was apprehended.

Maxis slowly walked down the steps of the platform, making soft echoes as his feet touched the cold-hard ground. "Gentlemen, it would appear that we have a spy. I have been weary of this for some time, I had my suspicions, but this was most unexpected. There is no other course of action that I can think of; G.U.N can deal with him as they wish under the charges of sabotage against a government program." He concluded.

As they dragged the man away, Maxis waited as Edward came into the mainframe with a stretcher and Ryan.

"Ah Maxis, we have our subject here you need removal of?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Five is dead, I want you to examine his body… he seemed different before he died…" Maxis briefed Edward on. "I need to wait for Jun to get back…"

"Jun yes, where is Jun right now?" Adam asked of Maxis.

"I sent him to gather information about the other facility's progress in their experiments, mostly Der Reise and Facility 239." He replied. "I expect him back today."

Edward lifted the corpses arm up and looked at it. He then examined the bloody hole where the eye once was. "Oh my, such a mess made here." Edward observed. "Poor Five, he was so… delicate."

Ryan looked at the lifeless fox and signed. "Just another monster dead." He said.

Maxis eyed Ryan before turning to leave. "Just help Edward get him onto the stretcher and take him to his lab, Ryan."

He signed once again, as he and the brown fox both lifted the limp body onto the lowered stretcher. As Edward got on one end and Ryan on the other, they lifted it up and carried the body to the Labs.

(Later)

Maxis walked through the doors into his office. When he entered, he was not surprised to see Jun sitting down on one of the chairs on the wall.

"Maxis, I've got my report on the assignment you gave me." Jun said. The dogs voice was good to hear after hearing too much of Edwards for just a few hours on and on.

"What is the status's of the facilities?" Maxis asked as he took a seat at his desk. "Have they at least made good progress?"

Jun shifted a little in his seat as he answered. "Well… I first went to 239, and Yuri was there to greet me. He told me they just designed a small device that creates a black hole, only problem is it's a onetime use, destroying itself after being thrown." He described it.

"Yuri had some good progress to report, connecting the transmissions together to make a more solid connection and less chance of side effects in the teleporters." Jun said as he swallowed hard. "But, when I tried to visit Der Reise…"

"Spit it out man! What about Der Reise!" Maxis shouted as he rose from his desk. "Don't tell me…"

"There were military enforcements at the entrance; the city around it was quarantined. Sargent Dempsey told me that the zombies had broken loose and killed everyone at the facility." Jun said. "Even worse, he said his marines were encountering flaming dogs running at them, said they did some fucked up experiments at Der Reise."

Maxis slowly descended back into his seat. "Military quarantine… no survivors? I think there was some…" Maxis said to Jun. "Maybe they didn't want to risk it spreading."

Jun sat wide eyed. "You mean they killed all survivors? That's horrible!"

"Do you think that what we've done so far isn't? What difference does it make it from us, having we made them." Maxis consulted to Jun. "Five is dead… now we have little time to redo the same procedure."

Jun was about to speak, until he was interrupted by the phone on Maxis's desk ringing. He pressed the small button and set it to speaker. "Who is it?"

"Ah Maxis! Great news, Five isn't dead! Well, sort of, but come down here anyway." Edward quickly said and hung up as he finished. Maxis turned off the speaker and walked to the door.

"Come Jun, let's see what he's talking about." Maxis said.

"I don't know what he meant by sort of." He mumbled under his breath.

(Meanwhile)

Adam walked and peeked at the many crates lying around the storage room. Many boxes were empty or filled with special equipment that was best not to touch. He stopped when he neared a small crate with the numbers 115 written clearly across it.

"The element is here…Ununpentinium." He said as he brushed off the dust that collected on the lid of the crate. He grabbed the crate from the bottom and lifted it onto another.

He carefully unlocked the crate and undid the hinges. The lid slowly lifted off as he shoved it aside. He looked inside the crate, seeing a small packaged rock in Styrofoam glowing a bright red.

"There it is the meteorite. Not many know of its true origin, not even Maxis." Adam proclaimed to himself. He slipped on his gloves before grabbing the rock from the crate; examining the colour and radiation it was giving off. The red splotches of electricity that jumped off it seemed to dissolve in his coat as they touched.

In somewhat of a trance, he stared at the rock abit more before turning his eyes away. Staying close to it for too long can have serious effects as he was about to put it back down.

However, a wooden box in the south end of the room caught his attention. Unlike the others, this one was more beaten, and had a more defined texture. The red specks that jumped off the red seemed to be directed towards it, a sign that it was attracted to it.

As he stepped closer and closer to the box, the rock began to change its direction abruptly. Towards a similar box with painted yellow question marks on it. He then walked towards it, the sparks jumping towards the box as he got closer. On closer view, he saw writing on the side that said "Do not touch! Property of Edward Richtofhen".

Adam sat the rock down on the ground gently, pressing his hands against the latch of the box; he lifted it up as it flew backwards and slammed on its back. What he saw inside was far from what he'd expect.

Three different assorted weapons layed inside the interior. One looked like a child's toy, like a toy alien gun of sorts, actually looking quite like one of the black arms pistols. Another was more menacing in appearance, with metal prongs pointed out on the end with a clear container in the middle with a blue liquid inside it. It also had three batteries inserted onto its right side, most of its structure being made out of metal with a fine wooden stock. The third weapon was absurdly large, a wonder it fit inside this small box with the rest. Its structure seemed to be aluminum compressive, having a ventilation shaft on the bottom, presumably to exhaust heat as whenever it shot. A small meter on the side showed heat pressure and cool down sequences.

He placed the weapons back into the box. He had expected Edward to be stealing the element for something, but not for weapons.

"Seems I've found what I'm looking for." Adam said with a sense of dread. "Far more serious then I'd thought it was."

He brought out a small notepad from his pocket along with a pen and wrote something down. He ripped off the piece of paper and stuck it onto the box as he walked to the door out.

As he closed the door, locking up the storage, he swore he heard someone talk as he was walking out, like a child. Very unlikely, he thought to himself as he stuffed the keys into his pocket and walked away.

Inside, the beaten box was shaking and rumbling around. Small shouts of anguish and annoyance were heard from within the box, muffling the noise as it came out.

"I want out! I don't belong here!" The doll shouted as he banged on the side of the box, barely moving from the lack of muscle his fabric body holds. "I'm supposed to be a breathtaking advancement in robotic engineering technology, not a test doll for some undead brain junkie!"

His efforts to get out were futile. He sat back down on the wooden flooring of the box, signing as he did so. "How long will I have to wait before I get out of here?" He questioned the empty space around him. No one answered him, and he may be there for longer then he anticipates. Only time would tell.

(At Edward's Lab)

The doors flew open as Maxis and Jun barged inside the lab, where Edward sat waiting for him alongside an operation table that Five's body was lying on.

"Edward, what is the meaning of your message? I demand answers!" He commanded out of the crazed fox.

Edward snickered as Maxis yelled to him, motioning for him to come take a look, as he said it anyway. "Come Maxis, take a look and I'll show you what I mean."

They stood by the table as Edward situated a microscope on an empty side of the table to look at a sample of Five's blood. "Look at this, and then you'll understand." Edward said in a serious tone towards Maxis.

Maxis nodded as he pressed his eye against the microscope. Through his eye, he saw the red glow of blood that moved in an awkward motion as it they slithered towards other samples. Maxis raised his head up and asked "Unusual, but what does this mean Edward?"

The brown fox grabbed the microscope and lifted it to another position on the table. He pulled a higher table close to the operating one and positioned the microscope above Five's head. "Here, take a look at his eye and all will become clear." He said in a high toned pitch.

Once again, Maxis looked through the microscope, this time his head at its normal level. As he gazed through the microscope, he situated it to look at Five's right eye which still was a bloody mess. The amass of tissue that hung red were disturbingly gory. But, he saw what Edward meant the whole time; anyone could see it through this and make it out clearly. The flesh was reattaching itself and reanimating to life.

Maxis pushed himself away from the table in a horrified, yet somewhat relieved way. "Edward…what sort of evil is going on here!" He yelled towards the laughing fox.

"Ah, I wondered what myself, but it seems our tests on him are the reason." He replied.

"Tell me why."

"The electromagnetic energy pulses that the MDT-R gave off are because of the element 115 used in the procedure are causing much higher levels of radiation and wavelengths for matter transfer. When you sent five in the teleporter, the 115 built up along with the supplement in his blood causing it to burst out in the electrical form that constantly vitalizes the 115 cellular components, when reacting to dead cells, reanimates the dead cells into fully functional cells." Edward explained. "This exact reason of dead cell reanimation is the reason for the result of those dastardly creatures."

Maxis pressed his hand against his head in trance. "Edward, Five is a living subject, how does this affect him at all?" He asked.

"Oh Maxis, Maxis, Maxis. Even you should know this one. There are cells in our bodies that are constantly dying every second, skin, blood, all of them. Every little bit of them is dying and being reanimated the second they die, now when he was shot, the process already started to reassemble and reanimate his dead tissue back, although larger wounds like this take longer for him to heal back." Edward heartily explained to Maxis. "Quite complex so to sum it up, he just dies and revives later, simple?"

"I see Edward… This is becoming too much to handle, maybe I should go lie down…" Maxis said in a tired voice. "Jun, I would like you to help Edward with Five when he-"

"I think you will want to stay and see this, Doctor Maxis." Inspector Adam said as he barged into the lab. "I have something to say that is of upmost importance."

"What is it, Adam?" Maxis asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat, and then pointed his finger towards Edward. "Edward Richtofhen, you are under arrest for stolen government property and development of unregistered weapons technology with hazardous materials!" He accused Edward.

"How dare you!" Edward stood in defence. "I have done nothing, but better meant our existence as living beings! I have made the only instruments for defence against the legions of the damned!" He shouted towards Adam.

"So you confess, huh?" Adam sneered.

"I did nothing wrong! Maxis will back me up on this, right Maxis?" Edward said as he turned to face the confused hedgehog.

Maxis slammed his fists onto the table. "Someone tell me what the hell are you two are talking about?" He asked in frustration.

"Of course, Maxis. Richtofhen has been making weapons with stolen supplements of element 115, and is hereby under arrest." Adam stated.

"Don't believe him, Maxis. We're friends, remember?" Edward told the hedgehog. "I've only been doing the best in our interest for-"

"Quiet!" Maxis shouted to Edward and Adam. "Bring me the proof of these weapons, Adam. I must see them to confirm it."

"Right away, Doctor."

(A few minutes later)

Ten minutes had passed since Adam went to retrieve one of the supposed weapons. They stood waiting in the lab, waiting for him to return as Edward tried to persuade Maxis of his innocence.

"We've known each other too long for you to have thought I've done something like this, Vah?" Edward reminded of the hedgehog. "Since when would I ever do something like this?"

"Ever since we got here, you've started to act strange. You used to be a sane man, but this place made you go insane, Edward!" He shouted towards the brown fox. "I don't know much about you anymore."

Before they started to argue, the doors opened as Adam walked back in with a gun in hand. The very look of the weapon was like a child's toy.

"Here is one of the three weapons, Maxis." Adam stated.

"This thing… fires? IT doesn't even look like a real gun!" Maxis shouted to Adam. "How do I believe this thing is the real thing?"

"Shoot it."

Maxis stood silent then complied with it. He pointed the weapon towards the concrete wall and pressed down on the trigger. A streak of red light shot out of the gun, leaving a trail of residue as it splashed against the wall, burning it as well. It burnt through the wall as it left what was still there scorched.

"What firepower, literally." Jun said in amazement.

Adam shoved a bunch of picture into Maxis's hand. "These are photos of the others, and the box belonging to Edward along with them. The prove here is very clear." He whispered in his ear.

"I think you have one clear option here, Maxis."

"This is very… incriminating evidence against you Edward…but, the decision of his fate is in my hands at this facility, no matter what my superiors want." Maxis said as he turned to Adam. "I will decide shortly, and then you can take to your leave inspector."

"Best take my advice Maxis; your superiors won't be practically happy if you choose to keep him from prison. Consider this a special circumstance that you have a choice." Adam said in his most serious tone.

The inspector turned around and quietly walked out the lab. The remaining few in the lab stood silent as some guards stepped inside under the inspectors order.

"What is your command, Doctor?" The lead guard asked Maxis.

"…Keep Edward under secured watch. Do not let him leave this lab." Maxis said as Edward grabbed him.

"Vhat! No, you surely don't believe this Maxis, you can't!" The fox pleaded to Maxis. "You have the power here, you don't have to listen to him, and it's your choice to let me stay!"

"It would be irresponsible for me to do that Edward; I will tell Adam my decision now." Maxis said staring him in the eyes. He saw Edwards green eyes burn angry, mad, only insanity was left in him.

Maxis pushed him away as he walked out the lab, Jun followed behind him.

"Maxis, what will you do?" Jun asked out of curiosity.

"What I should have done out from the beginning." He said with certainty in his voice.

(Outside)

Maxis approached Inspector Adam right outside the front gate of Geisteskranken, as they waited with their truck ready to go. The inspector turned around to see the two individuals stop in front of him.

"Are you ready to give him in to federal prison?" Adam said with a smug smile across his face.

"No." Maxis said in his serious tone, causing the inspectors smile to fade off his face.

"What? You really are going to keep him here, aren't you?" Adam accused Maxis.

"No, I'm sending him to a mental asylum for the insane, Inspector." Maxis told him. "I would like you to deliver him there, the one outside Station Square."

"Station Square? That's a bit out of the way…" Adam said in astonishment. "But, I guess that will be sufficient for him. Bring him out."

With those words, Edward was being dragged outside by a group of guards. He kicked and yelled as they carried towards the truck, cuffing his hands together as they subdued him on the ground.

"Maxis! You betrayed me!" He shouted to the hedgehog. "It's not over! I vill be powerful, and I will return one day to finish you!"

The fox kicked and clawed at his suppressers. They dragged and threw him in the back of the truck as Maxis watched in silence. He never moved, he never said a word as they took him away. He watched as they drived down the dirt path leading away from the facility and soon was out of sight.

The trail of dust they left behind still floated in his view. He still heard the last words he heard from Edward, ones filled with hate and rage. He felt sad that this had become of his childhood friend, he'd become someone different from that he'd known.

"I'm sure it'll be alright for him Maxis. You did the right thing at this point." Jun said in his effort to comfort him.

"I know… it's just now… we're fucked without him." Maxis said.

He turned back towards Geisteskranken, the dark clouds that loomed overhead seemed to only get darker with Edward's absence. Soon, lighting struck and rain started to drop from the sky. The ground outside started to become muddy as Maxis and Jun re-entered the facility, the weather seeming to reflect the current mood as everyone hurried to avoid getting more wet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the fox woke up, finding himself restrained to an operating table sorounded by his own blood. He frowned as he struggled with the restraints, seeing himself trapped here until someone released him.<p>

Finding himself stuck, he took his time to think things over, maybe he was too quick to act. Maybe he should play along just a little longer, plan things ahead.

_It will happen. _He thought to himself. _The dead will break free and I will lead them. I will rule the world… one person at a time._


	8. Lullaby for a Deadman

_*(Static) "I've done it! I've finally created it, the VR-"(interference)", it's marvellous in its majestic ways! Now, a way to transform the dead back into the living, think of the lives we can save… wait, what was that noise?" (Growls) "Oh no, they're here! Quickly, evacuate the rest of the ascension group!" _

_*End Transmission*_

* * *

><p>"What number classification are you registered under?"<p>

Silence was his only response. He looked away from the eyes of the doctor as he pulled his face to look at his. "Tell me."

Still nothing. He was uneasy around Five now, showing his undying resolve from earlier fading away. None of his voice commanded orders worked anymore, he did not care to listen and instead attacked other employees.

Maxis walked around the chained fox, watching pieces of his movements, searching for the answer to his dysfunction.

"I know you are not a robot, what is disturbing you?" He asked the yellow fox in a more friendly tone, trying to compromise and be compassionate to the little fox. "You aren't one of them, your more than that, surely you know that too."

His encouraging words did nothing as he bleakly looked at Maxis then back at the cold floor, not uttering a word or even a grunt. Silence was something that was begging to put Maxis on edge; he knew something was wrong if it was quiet.

Finally he gave in, calling the security; he sent Five back to his relocated cell in the 115 district. Wiping his face clean of sweat, as he cursed in torment. Things like this were already making his quite tense, now he started to hear small voices speak to him, something he swore only insane people heard.

He shrugged off his feeling of this; it was to his knowledge a known side effect of exposure to radiation from element 115 for too long. Something he had been doing recently, due to Edwards's removal from the project, a major setback as even though insane, he had been producing many of the theories and operations conducted.

"Station Square… the asylum there, what was it called?" He spoke out loud. "Verr... Verruckt… something like that, I'm sure of it."

He walked out of the enclosed room, witnessing the many zombies held within the locked and sealed off former prison cells of the containment area. Banging on the walls, or the loud moans and screams were heard all the time as the guards constantly watched them for escaped undead.

As of recently, Jun had been running the final tests on the MDT-R as Maxis has been attending to Five's condition. Soon, their whole reason for being here would be complete, but they had to finish what they started now as well.

"Prep the undead for immediate transportation to another facility; they are beginning to amass too much here." Maxis ordered to one of the security staff.

"Will do, doctor." The man replied, as he began shouting the orders to the rest of the personal in the area.

Taking a sip from the water canteen he held to his side, Maxis walked out of the containment rooms, feeling dizzy and aching as the days went on. Hydrating himself, he felt more atoned with himself, cursing at every zombie he saw now as they started haunting him more.

As he walked into the mainframe, he had seen Jun waiting for him. No doubt he had waited to report the progress of their final test.

"Maxis, test number one-fifteen has been successful, we have teleported one of our living staff to the theater without any zombification showing and in perfect condition." Jun reported. "Although, they've had minor stomach problems as the reappeared, throwing up once they appeared, a minor flaw."

"Good, now have you attended to the other task I've asked of you?" Maxis asked Jun.

Sitting down on a risen piece of concrete, Jun sighed heavily as he looked up to Maxis." I've been doing a lot lately, but yes, I retrieved Edward's weapons from the storage room and placed them within your office earlier today."

"Excellent, I want to have those tested in the labs, before then I will examine them myself, it would be a shame to put weapons like those to waste, even if they are… illegal." Maxis proclaimed. "Do not tell any other staff of the final test results, and not of the weapons, we must work secretly on these as a backup plan if all hell breaks loose."

"Precautions are a smart choice, I suppose." Jun agreed.

Although, I don't think we've been honestly told everything we need to know about element 115, G.U.N has proven a very sly dog, I find myself curious to the truth about the element." Maxis said, walking in circles around the teleporter. "So, I've inlisted the help of a particular doctor, that has made himself quite well known, in helping in the search for these secrets."

"Who is this doctor, Maxis?" Jun asked curiously.

"Like I said, well known. He's mostly a round fellow, has many machines to rely on…"

"You didn't get the help of…"

"Oh yes, I did. He wasn't interested at first, until I showed him the G.U.N documents and records, which peaked his interest immediately." Maxis said, standing just above Jun.

"Isn't that dangerous? Showing a man like that top secret files and information?" Jun asked.

"Well, we do have to take certain risks at this point in time, don't we?" Maxis said, as Jun only nodded in solitude.

"I always wondered, what had killed my brother… I think there is a connection between his mysterious death and element 115." Maxis had spoken out loud.

"Didn't he die of an accident?" Jun tried to question the hedgehog.

"Yes, just that. Nothing else was said." Maxis said, too angered. "I knew he was working on something for G.U.N, but he'd never told me, and then he's dead and now I take after his daughter, Samantha…" Maxis said slowly, calming himself down.

"Did they ever show his body?"

"Zak Maxis was never found and his records clearly say he was killed in an accident. How does that work!" Maxis shouted back to Jun. "No, forget about it, that's not important right now. We have to regain control of subject Five, his abilities are key to our survival at this point."

"Alright, so we go to him and… fix him up?" Jun suggested.

"My only thought is that if we keep talking to him, his voice coding will come into action and regain control over him."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then… we find out how to kill him. He will be too dangerous, only because of his natural talents have I kept him secure." Maxis said, as he handed Jun a loaded pistol, large caliber rounds locked in. "For reassurance, he can die for a while; use this for whenever he snaps."

(Meanwhile…)

Standing inside the top floor of the communications tower, Maxis's original assistants sat there, waiting with the radio crew to receive and analyze messages.

"Boring job, nothing big ever happens here, does it?" Ryan said with little care in his voice.

"Don't be such a stiff, Ryan. There are plenty of good reasons doctor Maxis reassigned us here, maybe he thinks we're good employees and gave us a promotion!" Elena shouted with enthusiasm.

Grunting, Ryan turned his head away from the other two. "From assistant to radio chorographer? I don't think so."

"Cheer up." Sophia butted in. "It's better than being assigned to watch over those zombies, creepy things they are." Sophia added her opinion.

Almost then, they started to get into an argument, until one of the radio men jumped up in surprise, calling everyone over to listen in.

Everyone huddled together and listened to what was being transmitted through, except for Ryan, who stayed sitting in his chair.

_*"Life is still spinning,_

_Your end my beginning,_

_And everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside. Reason for living,_

_My mind is forgiving,_

_And destiny is proving to be absent from my life…_

_I know it, I feel it,_

_I know when you're sleeping,_

_I know the things you're dreaming,_

_And I know you will never give up and die…_

_Conscious fulfilling,_

_The darkness revealing all,_

_Thoughts and insecurities are shining like the sun..._

_Eyes are deceiving,_

_Your mind will stop breathing, _

_And all that you are made of will now rightly become mine."*_

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked in confusion. "Was that singing? It was very… dark."

"Hold on." One of the radio men said as he searched for the source of the broadcast. "My god…"

"What is it?" almost everyone asked the man.

"The signal came from… here."

(Subject Five's containment cell)

"Watch for any sudden movements from Five, he is unpredictable." Maxis whispered into Jun's ear, as they entered the cell.

It was incredibly dark until Maxis flicked the light switch on, illuminating the glowing red eyes of the red stained fox. Backed up against the wall, Five stared at them with hatred in his eyes, his flesh burned incredibly inside at the sight of them.

"Five, we have come to talk to you." Maxis said leaning forward to him. "We want your help, we need you to control these zombies for us, can you do that?"

Growling, he stepped forward a little, showing the chains that kept him against the wall. He stood tall with a dastardly frown on his face.

"Here Maxis, let me try…" Jun said, while stepping forward towards Five. Little to his knowledge, the chains holding Five were cut and he was already loose without them knowing. "Alright Five, you want to help us with-"

"No." He was interrupted by the fox, who had never talked before until now.

"Is he supposed to talk, Maxis?" Jun looked back at Maxis, waiting for an answer.

"No, he isn't supposed to…"

Five only grunted, standing up as he readied his claws behind his back. _Now or never._

By surprise, Five jumped forward and slammed Jun onto the ground, clutching his claws deep into his chest and squirming as he did so. As he struggled, he screamed out for help from Maxis, who already raised his pistol from his pocket and shot point blank at Five.

The bullet hit dead center in his right temple; blood flew out from his head as he collapsed over, off of Jun as he dug his bloodied hands from his body.

"Holy shit, Maxis I'm…" Jun struggled to speak, as his blood started to fill his mouth. "I can't, I can't…"

"Hold on Jun! I'll get you out of this!" Maxis shouted to his comrade, trying to pick him up, only to stop as Jun screamed in pain as he tried lifting him. Blood already covered Maxis's hands as Jun was rapidly bleeding out.

"I don't think, I don't think I'm going to make it…" Jun said as he was panicking from all his blood loss. He was feeling light and dizzy, soon he felt very weak from all the drainage.

Maxis took off his coat and tried wrapping it around Jun's chest to slow down the bleeding, but it barely stopped him from losing more blood, and more seconds he still had.

"Damn it, I don't have the medical equipment with me… Jun, don't die!" He tried to comfort and reassure Jun. "You're stronger than this, you can make it!"

Jun was looking pale; his breathing was beginning to go slower as his chest slowly moved up and down. "Maxis… don't let me… turn into one of those…things…" He said weakly to Maxis, as his head slowly thumped back onto the floor.

Maxis knew what he was talking about. He realized he had only assured of his friends death. The radiation that had always been sticking onto Maxis was small, but exposed to inside Jun's body would start to create the effects.

"I can save you, I can find a cure to the transformation, I can heal you before you…" Maxis said as he saw the hopeless dilemma of this situation. "I can, I have the…"

"Please Maxis. If I die, I want to die right, not become one of those undead creatures…" Jun pleaded of the hedgehog, who looked away as he said it. Staring at the still body of Five, he agreed to Jun's final wish from him. To give him peace.

"I know one way to ensure you do not… I can burn your body…" Maxis said as he took out a lighter from his back pocket.

"Thank you Maxis, and remember… it's not your fault…" Jun said as he slowly closed his eyes, Maxis felt his hands go cold, feeling the pain of his death.

"The guilt will always haunt me… I am sorry, this is the last thing I can give you Jun." Maxis said, shedding a small tear as he ignited his lighter and dropped it onto Jun's body with his coat wrapped around it. Instantly, the flames leaped onto the hide and danced over the corpse, filling the room with the smell of smoke and burning flesh.

"I need to get those weapons; maybe they can really kill Five…"

Maxis got up from the ground next to the burning body and slowly darted out the room, searching his shirt pockets for his keys, only noticing another mistake as he looked back at Jun's burning body.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><em>You have bought time for the inevitable. It will happen, and you will either join us, or die beneath our amassing numbers. I will rise Maxis, and you will see my true intentions. -Five<em>


	9. Unleash the Horde

_Maxis, I hope you receive this letter. You have direct authority to decease the operations at Geisteskranken; the risks have become too great. We shouldn't have let you do this, what was Han thinking? I hope it isn't too late Maxis, __we've been experiencing difficulties at retaking Der Reise, and the dogs have flanked our men several times. _

_Element 115 is too dangerous, we should have learned that by now._

* * *

><p>The doors were locked. Inside or outside, they required keys to open them, increased security measures. A pain, concerning the stress of the situation upon Maxis at this very moment.<p>

When Five would come back to life, was uncertain. Any moment he could rise up and kill him.

The Hedgehog backed up to the far wall across from the door, and rushed towards it, slamming his shoulders into the steel as he tried crashing it down. He was only sent down on the concrete floor, feeling the aching slather of pain as he bruised his arm.

Slowly getting up, he remembered back to one of Edward's rants of simplicity.

"_Bah, this place is so confusing, it would be much simpler if we had secret passages running through the entire facility, wouldn't it Maxis? Especially if we placed one leading out of the former prison section, actually, I think I'll go ahead and install one there…"_

In this room, there was a secret passage. Where Edward put it, was unknown to Maxis. He strained himself to search all over the floors and walls for any indication of another passage.

As he wiped his hands against the floor, he felt an indent at a certain part of the floor. A small piece of metal stuck up from the ground, forming the shape of a handle as it stretched out two inches from itself. Maxis grabbed it and tugged on it hard, as part of the floor seemed to lift up as he pulled.

He stood back, bending over as he grabbed the handle, with all his might he lifted the concrete slabs up and they fell over beside him. Underneath had revealed a dark corridor where it leaded was uncertain, but to Maxis, it was better than being here at the moment.

The hedgehog jumped down. It wasn't very deep as he hit the floor, only about seven feet below the surface, not too strainful for a well fit mobian.

It would have been too dark to see, save for the lit torch lying against the wall. How it stays lit was a mystery, but he was grateful as he grabbed it and walked down the path. The tunnel seemed unstable, yet it stood strongly. Impressive, although proving how poor of an architect Edward was.

Even underneath the ground, he could still hear them. The moans of those creatures were loud, as if they were right above him. Screeching and hollering screams of rage, they were unwary of his presence, only standing still and eying the people around them, in their minds, licking their mouths as they watched their smooth soft skin wave at them, only intensifying their lust for blood more.

Lacking in intelligence was common of them. They were not smart, but dangerous in numbers. Almost completely unable to perform even the simplest tasks, save for walking and rarely running, made them almost laughable as to their threat.

He continued to walk down the confined pathway, making low scuff noises as he scraped his boots against the floor and wall.

* * *

><p>Slightly moaning as he strained to get up, he looked around to see himself inside the same confined cell. The still burning body lay on the floor, filling the room with smoke and the smell of burning flesh.<p>

He walked over to the door, not noticing the hole in the ground that lead through underground, he stuck on of his claws into the lock of the door and turned it sharply. He heard a satisfying click, as the door simply pushed open and he was free.

Free…

Shaking his head, he walked down the array of cells, seeing the many zombies within, screaming at him, then beginning to stare longingly at him. Of all things, he could understand them, pain was unimaginable among the dead, something they learned to live with. Though they spoke not in words, their eyes told him everything, the burning, yellow eyes…

Was he considered dead among them? He did feel or looked like a corpse, but they listened to him and even saw him as somewhat of a parent. Five did stare back at them, with loathing eyes and hatred towards those who made him here.

"Maxis…" He uttered under his breath. He had loathed that hedgehog until now, all of this was his fault, their never ending misery was the result of his tests, but he was not the only one. G.U.N was the real enemy, no, the world was.

He walked over to the secruity office, crouching below the door as the watchman hadn't seen him loose. Slowly, he opened up the door and took the man by surprise. Too easy of a target, his neck was torn open like butter as Five ripped his teeth through the skin.

A mouthful of blood, he stepped up to the many keys stuck into many different holes as they controlled the locks on the doors here. He turned the first one on the top right, as the top cell opened up, about twenty zombies flooded out of it. Five was pleased, they did not wait, the zombies banged on the other doors until they weakened to the point they were pushed down.

All too soon, the zombies were being freed. Five gave out a high pitched snarl and jerked his head towards a map on the wall of the facility. He pointed out all the other containment area's and growled at them in a commanding tone.

Soon, they limped and stalked their way to those areas, to free their other brethren's and overwhelm the living. The fox couldn't help but let out a laugh, amused by the fact that his plan was already working perfectly.

Fascination, he was fascinated by the sight of the color red. Did he have a fetish for blood, or was he simply another flesh eating corpse as the other zombies? He soon found the answers in his head, voices that talked, that spoke to him in rhymes and riddles. He listened as they forged his life together, something he did not know how to do.

Soon he heard the screams, had it already begun? No matter, they would never be able to stop it at this time. He felt the presence of his minions, and felt those of others far away from here. He called upon them, hearing their growls within his head; they began their descent upon the facility.

Hate was his fuel, he was angry at everything but the dead. They were by his side; they would rise up and kill every one of them with him. The time was now; it was time for the Outbreak.

"_Death so Beautiful."_

* * *

><p>Filler, the next part I intend to make the last chapter.<p>

It's come too close to back out now.


	10. Beauty of Annihilation

"_Entry two-von-zero-TWO-ONE! I have returned to the facility, with my unconvential allies. I still do not trust them, although they have proven quite useful to me…" (Static) "Who knew the MDT was capable of time travel? I wonder what other capabilities it is capable of." (Short interference) "… I have proposed the idea of cross-dimensional rifts and teleportation into another world, but the idea seems highly implausible. Maybe there is another world, like ours, that is undergoing the same crisis as we are, but I digress. I mean, how many of me could there possibly be? Ah ha (static), the world couldn't handle that. Anyway, how many stations does group 935 have? Where did that little girl disappear too? Only time will tell in this…__**THEATER OF THE DAMNED!**__"_

* * *

><p>He struggled to grip onto the crudely crafted ladder leading to the surface. Once, he slipped off and fell back down onto the cold ground, often rubbing the skit marks of dirt off his bottom.<p>

Maxis had managed to climb out of the tunnel, emerging himself in the yard close to the communications tower. He was very close to his office, deciding he would need to get those weapons Edward made.

He planted his leather booted feet onto the cool grass and began to run towards his office on the right side. Steadily pacing himself to get there, he made no distraction by interacting with anything else.

Soon he made it into the large building area, where all the main office work of Geisteskranken was done. He ran up the stairs to his office door, relieved that he had left his door unlocked, stupid but to his current status, he didn't care.

Maxis immediately rammed through the door, running over to his desk and looking underneath it for what he wanted. To his glee, he found the worn down box lying there as he pulled it out from under and undid the lock.

It clipped open as he peered at the contents of the box. However, he was astonished to find only one of the weapons that Edward had created. "Damn! Jun must have only grabbed the box, assuming all of them were in it." He half muttered to himself, reminiscing on his deceased friend.

He placed his gloved hands onto the only weapon in the box and lifted it up. The lightweight of the gun made it easy for him to carry, also having the somewhat sinister look to it. The metal prongs snapped into place as Maxis pulled the lever on the side, releasing the blue liquid into the chamber in the middle. The gun blared up as electricity flowed through the batteries on the side into the liquid in the center. It made a devilish buzzing noise as energy seemed to bounce off the tip of the prongs, evaporating into the air as it remained somewhat stable in the gun.

As he examined the curious weapon, he noticed the doll that was lying in the box underneath where the gun had been. The same doll that was supposed to be their supplement for Five looked beadily up at Maxis, only staring in a blank void at the doctor.

"This thing? What is it doing here?" Maxis said as he reached for the tattered doll, but as he did, the two tailed toy flew up and slammed against the door, banging on it as he tried to run out. It crashed it's lazily stitched arms against the door, hardly even getting close to making a dent as it looked back at the doctor.

Unbeknownst, the zombies had broken out on the left side of the facility, turning their heads to the right as they heard a small cry, taunting and intriguing them to follow the sound. Groaning as they stiffly walked towards the tiny shriek, lusting for flesh along the way.

They walked, in a stiff motion as some of the others shook their heads violently, changing into an all-out sprint as they closed into the Mainframe. Few personal were present at the circuitry powering the door leading out of the cell area, barely noticing the zombies as they closed in from afar. Two guards were present as they shot a barrage at the few incoming zombies, but as the few of them fell, more crept out of the shadows to replace them. They held their ground as the engineers ran off to get more help, being stopped as blue sparks of electricity appeared in front of them. The electricity made a whispering noise as it exploded, leaving an undead dog that sneered at the employees as it bit one down on the leg, quickly pulling the man to the ground.

The guards became distracted by the scream of the man, turning back to see the man being torn apart. As they raised their gun up to meet the dog, one of them was bashed on the head by the fist of a zombie as it dropped onto the ground to meet his unconscious body and feed. The other only turned as he was grabbed by one that slowly clawed at his chest as the man struggled to push it away. After a few seconds he pushed the zombie off him, seeing the gashing cuts on his chest as more ran forward, his vision going red as they got closer, the screams sounding more pleasing than horrifying now.

The doll had looked worried as Maxis closed in on it. It screamed in a high pitch as Maxis picked it up by the fake tail, tangling it in front of his face. "What are you, Doll? Some sort of monstrosity? I already have enough of those."

It only quivered as he spoke to it. Clearly it was scared of him, reasoning with it seemed the only option to understand its nature. It had been intriguing Maxis ever since it started moving. "Can you tell me about yourself little doll? I won't hurt you, I promise." He talked sweetly to it as he set it back down.

Suddenly, the black eyes of the doll turned blue as it tilted its head towards Maxis. "Really? You mean it?" It asked him, to which Maxis nodded in reply.

It jumped up in joy, dancing around him as it started talking to him. "Okay, I'll tell you some stuff, but first, you got to promise me that you'll never take me near that crazy guy again." It asked of him.

"I promise you that, Doll. But, my patience grows thin; I want you to tell me why you are… how you move and how it is possible for a plush doll to do so things." Maxis questioned the stuffed animatronic.

"That's easy. I'm a robotic engineered machine designed in the physical appearance of a doll that happens to take the appearance of Miles Prower. More certain, I was created by Doctor Robotnik, or more crudely referred to nowadays, Eggman. I wasn't programmed with knowledge of my own system schematics and functions, only made for remote controlled designation." The Tails doll explained.

"If you are remote controlled, then who is controlling you now?" Maxis was eager to understand the mechanical doll, slightly deprived from the situation of the moment.

"My source of life, the source of power that runs me, is the crystal attached to my forehead. It contains all my memories, or what you could consider them, and as you take it away, I'm deprived of my ability to function. I only remember so little, and that is because of your strange replacement for my crystal, it is very… disturbing, the images that it brings into my vision."

"The 115 crystal, I see. But, why didn't you work with the zombies, you should have the ability to control them!" Maxis exclaimed.

"Temporary. I have determined I have minor influence over the minds of undead. It's just that the element you have is different from any other source I've known, my circuitry is strained to conduct it properly." Tails doll explained.

"What was that noise?" Maxis suddenly looked out the window. He saw a lone zombie walking by itself up to the office, screeching as it made its way to the doctor's office.

"Maxis, I don't really know who you are, but you seem to know a lot about what's happening. I would like to assist you by anyway necessary." The doll offered its help.

"If you want to help, than get back in the box. If you can't control undead, then you can't help me." He refused its offer.

The doll didn't answer him as the one zombie had reached the door, stepping in as Maxis cursed and backed away from it as he prepared the gun. Before Maxis pulled the lever and shot, the doll leaped onto the zombies head, blinding its vision as it growled trying to knock the doll off.

The zombie struggled with the small doll as it focused its blank eyes on the zombie. The red crystal on the dolls head glowed a bright red as the zombie stopped in place, reaching for its head as it suddenly exploded. The zombies head blew apart as the body lifelessly fell to the ground.

"I can't do that very often, but I'm going to try it more." Tails doll spoke silently, trying to grin to no avail as it didn't have a mouth.

"Shit, I need to warn the facility that's there's an outbreak!" Maxis finally realized. He ran over to his desk, pressing the button for the speaker phones to the facility, but only getting static as he couldn't get through.

"What the hell is this!" He cursed as he tossed the speaker onto the cold floor. The moans got louder as he turned and walked back to the door.

Outside, a horde of zombies had gathered, their eyes feasting on the sight of Doctor Maxis, drooling from their mouths if they still carried that function in their decomposed bodies. The glowing yellow eyes burned brightly, glistening like the sun as they stumbled forward, hissing along the way.

"I'm out of time, it's already done here." Maxis cursed as he kicked the door back open. "Time to see how this thing works…"

Steadily aiming the 115 powered weapon, Maxis put one of the zombies within the aluminum sights of the gun and shot. The gun had shot out a blazing blue bolt of electricity, taking on the image of lightning as it struck the zombie that wandered into its path.

The other twenty zombies crowded in awe as the electricity jumped from one zombie to another, shocking and burning each one as it began to kill each of them. Soon the weapon had left smoldering corpses, or even more smoldered than before as some of which exploded from the electric current while others fell to the ground in a burning heap of flames.

"Holy shit." He uttered, looking at the mess of former living dead, now permently laid to rest. Quickly, he ran back inside the office, looking around his desk for more of the batteries that powered the gun. After pulling out three more batteries and stuffing them in his pocket, he quickly stammered down the stairs, calling for the doll to follow him.

"_You fought for salvation, see my atrocities shine…"_

Hundreds of zombies flooded the labs, breaking in through the windows and appearing in combustion of light. The scientists started running out of the rooms and heading for the exit, being surrounded by zombies as they ran right into their trap. The screams that were heard were hard to distinguish from those of the zombies, or those who were being maimed and eaten alive.

"_All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity,"_

Five walked down the hallway of massacre, laughing at the sight of blood covering the walls, stopping to write words on them as a message to them. His fur coat was still stricken with crimson red as he licked his mouth, smacking his lips as he smiled at the crawling guard who stumbled upon him.

"_I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve."_

The mobian guard begged him for mercy, laying on the ground in such a pitiful way. The mobian fox's image looked like a delicacy to Five, lowering himself down as he stabbed his clawed hand into the foxes head, biting down on the soft spot of flesh that held the neck together. Chewy, as he let the dangling piece of flesh fall from his mouth. A moment he looked at the horrified eyes of the mobian now dead, feeling sympathy for a moment as he then stabbed out the eyes, wretchedly back to laughing as he let the blood spew onto his fur coat, practically soaking his fur until it stayed that way.

"_Death be my dignity,_

_Execute hemlock philosophy,"_

Horrified, Elena screamed as the zombies closed in on them, saved by Ryan as he shot one in the chest before it grabbed her. Shouting something incoherent, the three of them ran towards the theater and didn't look back. Sophia shot back some pistol rounds while Ryan held his shotgun firmly.

"_Poison fills the cup of the carpenter."_

Running towards the mainframe followed closely behind by the tails doll, Maxis ran past many of the zombies blocking his path, barely getting scratched as the doll confused them for a few moments. Coming into a blockade of undead, he aimed the gun towards the group and pulled down the trigger, shooting the bolt of electricity as it shocked all of the zombies in its path.

"_**NO!**_

_Love lost on me,_

_**MORE!**_

_Life so costly."_

Rising above all, Five stood at the center of the horde, commanding all the zombies as they charged down the human and mobians to the ground. Bullets flew into the crowd, killing those few it touched save for Five and the rest of his undead army. He felt the cold chill of his minions thirst and called upon them. The burning eyes of the dogs, he now named them Hellhounds had fell onto those unfortunate souls as they died slowly.

"_No reason, for grieving."_

Elena grabbed onto the metal bar holding onto the MDT within the theater. Soon she, Sophia, and Ryan would be overwhelmed had it not been for the other guards who managed to rally up and keep the zombies at bay. As more and more of the undead fell, there was a sudden whispering noise, then a blue light appeared on the stage, getting brighter and brighter until it exploded into a bolt of lightning as a dog reappeared from the energy amass.

"_No._

_**LOVE LOST ON ME!**_

_More._

_**LIFE SO COSTLY!"**_

Maxis had pulled the switch that moved the small fence aside as he walked into the mainframe, stopping for the doll to catch up as a few zombies followed closely behind, being ripped to shreds as Maxis activated the automatic turret installed on the wall watching the pathway leading into here. Startled, Maxis began to hear a whistling sound, turning around as a bolt of lightning dispersed onto the ground, releasing an undead dog that had the same yellow eyes of the others.

"_Bring me down,_

_With__** SEVEN-SIX POINT TWO HIGH VELOCITY!"**_

The dogs had lit themselves on fire, charging at the armed guards and ripping at their throats as they pulled them to the ground. Seeing no other choice, the three of Maxis's assistants escaped the pursuing horde of zombies by using the MDT teleporter, shocking them as they teleported to another location within the facility. The blue light engulfed them as they felt lightweight, going through a tunnel of colors and faces that shouted at them. The numbers and letters kept appearing until they reached a bright light, blinding their vision as they reappeared.

"_I can see them everywhere,_

_They're all around me they're waiting for me."_

Maxis saw himself surrounded by zombies, their numbers exceeding his expectations. Raising the wonder gun up to his eye level, he aimed and shot another bolt of electricity at the horde, zapping them all as their limp bodies fell into a smoldering heap.

Slowly, he backed up towards the teleporter as the zombies got closer, not sure if the gun would kill him too if he was too close. More and more zombies came, jumping over the fences and smashing through the windows leading into the Mainframe.

"_Descending, Unrelenting,_

_**Beauty of Annihilation!**__"_

"Don't fuck with group nine- three –five, baby!" Sophia shouted out as they reappeared at the containment cells. Although, immediately she and the rest of them fell to the ground, clutching their chests as they gagged heavily. She couldn't shake the urge to vomit, as she spilled the contents of her stomach onto the concrete floor she crawled on.

A few seconds later, she stood up as the pain subsided, wobbling as her legs felt weak. For a brief moment, she looked into the eyes of both Elena and Ryan, seeing the yellow eyes that haunted them constantly.

"Your curiosity,

Feeding off my animosity."

Soon, they had become overwhelmed. Even as the armed soldiers were fighting to keep Geisteskranken contained, the dogs kept reappearing behind them, clawing and biting them down. One man shot a few times into the main horde, turning his head just to see Five before he was digging into his flesh.

His wavering tails spurred as he wagged them happily, the onslaught of bloodshed filling his heart with joy. He stopped to listen as a whispering voice talked to him, the sound tickling his earlobe as he sensed Maxis in the Mainframe.

"_And the reason,_

_Is treason."_

Deciding that it was time to go for the kill, Five ran forward, going in between the zombies as they continued to kill all the employees. Up to the teleporter, he laid his blood soaked hand onto it. Feeling the pulses of electricity, he didn't even go inside as he surrounded himself in a circle of electricity, disappearing as he laughed aloud.

"_**DOWN WITH ALL THAT'S GOOD AND CLEAN,**_

_**YOU CAN'T FUCKING ANNIHILATE ME!"**_

Sweating hard, Maxis released the pressure holding the batteries in the side of the gun, shooting themselves out as he released the held containers. Out of his pocket, he pulled out three more batteries and stuck them into the slots that fitted with them as he stood before the MDT-R with the doll by his side. More of the whistling was being sound in his ear, explosions of powerful exertion from unstable 115 energy. More of the burning Hellhounds reappeared, few with burning bodies that showed off the scars and lashes of death.

"_Bring you down,_

_With __**SEVEN POINT NINE-TWO AND NO IMPUNITY!**__"_

Running scarcely for their lives, the three of them found themselves locked within the containment section, the doors leading to the mainframe being locked as waves of zombies began pouring in from the windows and open shaft ways of the facility. Elena screamed as a window they stood beside shattered as a crinkled zombie jumped through. Soon they were being surrounded by zombies, assured of their apparent demise as the claws of the undead closed in on them.

"_I can see them everywhere,_

_They're all around me, their waiting for me."_

Growling loudly, the tails doll lured all the zombies towards it, standing on the ground as all the zombies stood above it. With a powerful blow, the zombies heads all exploded, leaving a large circle of blood as the doll floated back towards Maxis, who now stood on the platform with the Teleporter.

"_Descending, Unrelenting,_

_Beauty of Annihilation!"_

The devious fox teleported right into the middle of the mainframe, standing there as circuits of electricity surrounded him. His liquid red eyes stared towards Maxis, who in return smiled back as he shot the wonder gun at the insane fox. The bolt of electricity shot forward, dancing and flickering in the air as it traveled in a dazzling speed towards him.

The bolt missed as Five stepped to the side, smirking as he looked at Maxis. Licking his lips, he jolted forward and pulled Maxis to the ground, struggling with the Hedgehog as he grasped his hands to avoid their sharp claws, with the gun dropping to the side as the fox tried suffocating Maxis.

They fought each other in front of the anxious zombies, the dogs appearing everywhere as he was entangled with Five. The door to the containment section opened up, revealing some familiar faces as bullets flew into the horde.

"_Death so beautiful,_

_Looks so beautiful,_

_Death so beautiful,_

_Looks so beautiful to me."_

Looking back at them, Five snarled in dismay. Unexpected, the doll had flung itself onto Five's face, blocking his vision as he clawed at the distraught toy. The three survivors shot through the zombies, still in trance by the tails dolls hypnotic gem.

Five stood off Maxis, trying to grab the doll as it tried concentrating the crystal onto Five's head. In the moment of utter madness, Maxis reached out for the gun. Picking it up by the handle, he brought it up to his chest as he stood up. Five who had stammered around with the doll cutting at his face, moved around the platform clumsily. In the perfect moment, the moment that the disastrous fox had stood still as he grabbed the toy fox by the tails and pulled it off his face; he aimed the weapon at him once more. Sophia, Ryan and Elena were walking up the platform as he pressed the trigger down hard.

"_I can see them everywhere (__**EVERYWHERE!**__),_

_I can see them everywhere I go,_

_I can see them everywhere,_

_They're all around me, they're waiting for me._

_I can see them everywhere I go,_

_(Death so beautiful…)_

_I can see them everywhere I go!_

_I can see them everywhere,_

_They're all around me, they're waiting for me."_

In perfect unity, the lightning struck out from the gun again, shimmering brightly as the discharge of electrical power surged past the empty space to make its impact with the two tailed menace. No other thing was to be expected then his utter annihilation, but the fox had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Doctor Maxis, we're here to get you out!" Elena shouted over the yells of undead corpses. Running up, she noticed the intense moment as Maxis shot the wonder gun at Five, shrieking in horror as the shock wave came right towards her and the fox.

He caught it within his palm, as the electricity shot through his hand and shocked him immensely. The power shot off of him and onto Elena as it also jumped off her and onto the rest.

The electricity punctured into Ryan's chest, clutching it as he fell onto the ground in pain. The power shocked Sophia too, until it finally came back for Maxis. It only hit his arm, sending the current throughout his body, shaking uncontrollably as the electricity burned him incredibly.

Five had the energy circling him, as the electricity whispered and shocked him as he teleported with it, taking the doll with him and Elena too, who had stood too close to the fox. They disappeared as the remaining few fell onto the ground, more zombies pouring into the room quickly.

"_Descending, Unrelenting,"_

The balls of electricity reappeared, bringing back the Hellhounds with them.

"_Beauty of Annihilation,"_

The dogs charged, baring their teeth as the first one sunk it's fangs into the soft flesh of Ryan, yelling out curses as he slumped down onto the steel grating as his death was assumable. Sophia lied on the ground there, watching it unemotionally. She barely moved when a zombie ignored her and ran up to Maxis, by which the others completely ignored her slowly dying there.

"Sophia!" Maxis shouted in anguish. He held Edward's weapon in hand, constricting his grip as he stared with burning angry in his vision. They were everywhere, deciding there was no choice, he shot the last bolt of electricity from the gun, the power circulating throughout every zombie and including himself again, with Sophia and Ryan getting caught in it as well.

"_Looks like your prophet was mistaken,"_

Five felt pitiful at the pathetic doctor, how the mighty have fallen. He would have expected more of a challenge from the prize game of Doctor Ludvig Maxis, but he was disappointed with the outcome of his demise.

Teleporting back into the Mainframe, he watched as Maxis looked so weak, his body now burned as the power had been too much for him.

The hedgehog only watched, his entire body searing with pain. He looked past the bloody feat of Five and saw the other zombies walking past them, screaming as they stalked the entire facility. He tried lifting his arm, only stopping as the pain urged him to do so. He tried lifting his other arm, feeling the weight as he burned his glove onto the guns handle.

The Fox stared at him, peering into his eyes as they no longer contained that brown iris. They began to glow a faint yellow, as Maxis groaned slight while staring back at Five.

Perhaps he really felt pitiful for the doctor. Unlike the rest, why was killing Maxis so hard to Five? _Do it, he's already dead, just finish it…_

Groaning slightly, Maxis looked beadily around him. His hand was still holding onto the gun, feeling the urge to close his eyes and disappear.

"_Is life really gone or just been wasted?"_

Five pulled down the switch to the teleporter, and then ripped it off as sparks of electricity jittered off. He picked up the doctor by his chest and threw him into the teleporter, his head hitting the back of the machine as he fell unconscious.

The humming and buzzing of the machine shook the entire facility. The door that shut the entrance of the machine blew off in a shower of sparks, the currents throughout the teleporter rapidly striking out at everything in sight.

Even unconscious, Maxis saw the light. He went down the strange tunnel of blue light and voices. The numbers kept appearing, 115, 115, 115, until they stopped when he neared a white light. The pain he was feeling stopped. He opened his eyes to see nothing around, until there was another flash, and then there was nothing.

"_**DEATH SO CLOSE THAT I CAN TASTE IT!"**_

After the machine had quieted down, Five looked up at the MDT. Somehow, the outcome hadn't been as satisfying as he'd thought. The death of his hated creator promised him freedom… freedom to rule the world.

Whispering voices, they spoke to him. He held his head, shaking it as he tried to ring their hollow voices away from his mind, but they kept coming back. The entire place was so quiet now, there voices… so quiet.

"The plan…" He whispered to himself. The plan he'd made over his time spent here, now it was ready. He laughed manically again, his voice ringing out like a child. The zombies moaned as they started there long walk, while Five begun making more of them with the element as he commanded them from Geisteskranken. The outbreak was confirmed, the zombies were free, there leader was maniacal. It seemed to be the end of the world when people were to encounter these creatures.

But it was far from over.

The Rising had begun.

* * *

><p>More will be explained; soon everything will come to make PERFECT sense. There will be no shortage of zombies, I know you understand…<p> 


	11. Sympathy

"Richtofhen?" The muscular voice of the asylum guard called out to him. The fox looked towards the man, smiling as he came towards him and undid the straps holding his arms.

Even the man was scared of the maniac fox. His eyes gleaned a vibrant green, the once deep blue eyes now seemingly gone from existence as they appeared in his medical history. The former doctor stood up, walking alongside the guard as he led him out of his cell and into another room, one that had become very welcome to Edward now. The things they did to him here were somewhat satisfying, a way to let off some steam.

Electroshock therapy.

"Sit down, Mr. Richtofhen." The man standing before the unusual chair said. The guard led the fox towards the chair, strapping him in as the fox looked bleakly at the doctor.

The doctor wore a nicely stitched white vest, with brown cuffs on the arms. He wore brown britches and had a sense of importance feel around him. The doctor was mobian, a dog one to be specific. His fur was the generic color of chestnut, a black spot right over his left eye that also shared a pink scar running across it. He wore rectangular glasses, tilting them as he stared at Edward with his cyan eyes.

"Fredric Steiner, It's been too long." He smugly replied. Edward's madness seemed to block his view of reality, often shrugging off the burdens and pain of himself and others as miniature side-tracks. "Do you need to cure me again?"

"Tell me Richtofhen, how did a promising, mobian doctor such as yourself, turn into this?" He questioned Edward as he steadily placed his hand on the lever for the chair. "

He laughed slightly before replying. "They say, it's the atmosphere that often make's a man go mad, or was it power? I'm not very sure anymore…" Edward chuckled under his strange talk.

"No doubt the element did this, I'm surprised you're not one of them." Fredric said, referencing to the zombies.

"Are you sure I'm not one of them!" He shouted unexpectedly. His face was red with anger, for a moment, he was even surprised at his outburst. He pressed his back against the chair, straining his palms as he breathed deeply.

"I think it's time for your session today, maybe we can get those voice's out of your head." The doctor said. "Any last thing that you may ask before we begin?"

Edward didn't even struggle in the leather straps that held him to the chair as he grinned to the doctor, baring his teeth as he uttered his unusual request.

"Yes, do tell me… how is Maxis doing?"

* * *

><p>Geisteskranken, (Outbreak confirmed)<p>

* * *

><p>He screamed loudly as he threw the picture frame against the wall, the picture of a blonde haired hedgehog girl standing next to a tall brown hedgehog with a few bangs running his forehead that hugged the little girl ever so lovingly in that picture, smashed onto the cold floor.<p>

He couldn't stand it. He ripped the gloves off his hands, showing him the bloody marked claws and fingertips that hid beneath. He bit onto his own hand, blood emerging from the tiny holes he made with his teeth and it flowed into his mouth.

"Where… did… he… GO!" He shouted aloud, hearing nothing from himself or the voices. That hedgehog disappeared, no trace of him left behind. No corpse, no zombie, nothing.

Just nothing.

Obsession. He was obsessed with him. He had no one to find, no one to lust for. In a sense, he regretted it, killing him in that way, he should have done it slower.

But, would that have really satisfied him? He didn't know.

He looked into the small mirror found within the doctor's desk, seeing his body once more. The yellow fur, the two tails, the three bangs dangling in front of his face. The only thing different, was his eyes. His blood red eyes.

He looked into the desk once again, ripping out the drawers until he found the small folder with the pictures. He eagerly looked through them, not stopping until he reached the one he wanted.

The one he wanted…

He was exactly like him in appearance, or he was exactly like him. That fox had everything he had, all of it, nothing different but the eyes.

The sky blue eyes and his red blood eyes. Complete opposites of each other, their behaviour he assumed, was no different.

The original's friends, living.

The friends he had were nothing more but walking corpses.

He would take it away. Life, everything. He couldn't help himself from not staring away from the picture.

"Mile's Prower…" He mumbled wickedly. "It will end for you, painfully and slowly. You… have life, where I have none, and so I will take it from you and the world… the whole goddamn world."

* * *

><p><em>Freedom<em>

* * *

><p>Nothing was here, yet everything was apparent. Confused, he walked around looking for some sort of exit, but he found nothing but a strange blank void.<p>

The feeling of this place was strange, welcome and comforting. There were fields of grass, trees and flowers spread out among an array of rivers and hills.

He couldn't believe it. He looked at himself, his burned hands were normal as he saw his fur and skin unburned. He quickly ran over to a pool of water, seeing his reflection within.

His eyes were brown, like they normally were. The rest of his body remained unscarred, as if he never got burned by the electricity or that he was supposedly turning into a zombie had never seemed to come.

"How?" He muttered to himself, the emerging meadows and gardens echoing the sound of his voice. He remembered being thrown into the MDT-R, and then it was all dark. "Maybe I am dead… then is this?" He questioned the unknown.

Like before and many things previous, there was no answer. Maxis walked around the peaceful land, stumbling upon a strange standing stone. It looked like something familiar; the stone had the shape of something Maxis had forgotten long ago.

He couldn't help his curiosity, placing his hands onto the ancient stone carving. The feeling was unimaginable; a pool of glowing light illuminating below him as he felt a rush of wind and appeared in a completely different location.

He stood in front of an ancient temple, surrounded by a blue light as it shone so brightly from the rest of everything. The stairs were sturdy as he walked up them, coming into a room with turned over statues and parts of the architecture being torn apart.

The hedgehog walked forward until he reached a bridge that was shattered, the first half sticking out as it was chipped off near the other side of it. It stood above a giant chasm, a dark void of forever black if Maxis could tell from its looks.

He had almost given up on going further, being confused with wherever he was and what was happening right now, until the strange blue lights began flickering in the room, seeming to form the broken piece of the bridge, which Maxis believed couldn't possibly hold him.

He stepped forward on the bridge, the stone surface being steady as he treaded forward carefully. As he neared the final part of the bridge that had been illuminated, he kicked off a small piece of stone, making an echo of the rock hitting the sides as it never seemed to end, but just fade away. He stood at the edge, eyeing the blue light that covered the rest of the bridge.

He reached his leg out slightly, carefully trying to see if the light was actually physically stable. He tapped his booted foot onto the smooth surface of the light, shining as he started to walk along it as he immediately reached the doorway at the end of the temple.

Shattered stone doors, he walked over the rubble and debris of what seemed ancient structure. He neared a room where there was a circle in the middle, fifteen paths leading into dark places that he swore were nothing but long paths to nothing. He stood in the center circle, starting to hear a whisper in his ear, he turned around to see nothing, and then he looked up. The blue light shined there, circling above him as it flickered and danced.

Suddenly, the pathways lighted up as a blue fire engulfed them, reflecting images of places and people Maxis did remember immediately.

"What is this!" He shouted out to the blue light above. "Some sort of warped test? Why do I see the facility's in these fires, and these people I know? Where am I!" He demanded answers, not sure if he was mad talking to a light.

"_You're redemption…"_

"What?" He stepped back in shock. "Shouldn't I be dead?" He stated out to the creature that spoke to him.

"_No… you have found something many have searched for, but none have ever reached."_

"I don't care for your riddles, light, or whatever you are, tell me where I am!" He shouted angrily.

"_Ludvig, you've come to aid those who will end your greatest fear, only if you overcome it with them."_

Maxis looked to the side, looking into the fire he saw the face of Edward and the shadows of three other people standing below him. He saw the other fires too, showing images of even more people, a crimson black life form, a purple, hat wearing weasel, a pink haired beauty, and a thieving jewel bat showed themselves very clearly.

All of them lighted up, seeing four human people sitting in a room, seeing the image of two people running through an ancient jungle, and even a space engineer as he created a transportable teleportation device through a black hole.

He didn't understand it, but the light came down to him, shining on him immensely and engulfing him in a warm glow.

"_I am in your mind, taking the form most soothing to you. I am this very place, a place in between the fabric of reality and a place of power between worlds. This place contains the will of my power, Isolation, freedom, and harmony all in one."_

"I don't believe this… you will explain this to me?" Maxis asked, being still surprised with this whole experience.

"_Of course, I will explain everything you need to know, and you will find the secrets that will be able to lead you to your real ending. You will have to fight your creations by other means…"_

"_But in the meantime, Doctor Ludvig Maxis, I welcome you, to Paradise." _

* * *

><p><em>"La la la, la la la la...<em>

_It all ends so violently, I know._

_It all ends so painfully and slow..."_

_La la la la, la la la, la la la la la la..._

_So painfully and slow..._

_La la la_

_It all ends so violently..._

_La la la_

_My sweet Paradise..._

_La la la_

_Now you know how it all will end..._

_La la la_

_In my sweet Paradise..._

**The End.**

(Of this story)

"La la la..."


End file.
